Cheaters Never Prosper
by TracyCook
Summary: Will cheats on Emma, and who is there to pick up the pieces? None other than Terri Schuester! Emma/Terri Pairing. Femslash.
1. Things Better Left Unseen

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Authors Note: Will be romance between Emma and Terri eventually. This first chapter will not seem like it, but it will be. :p Bear with me, and please enjoy and review at the bottom if you think it's worth continuation.

Chapter 1

Things Better Left Unseen

For Emma, every day was a routine that matched the last as closely as possible. Though, some days she ate different foods, or cleaned one more time than the last, for the most part she liked to keep her schedule as close to the previous day as possible. Some of the people she worked with called her OCD, some said that she was quirky, and others simply believed she had a few nuts and bolts missing.

Her routine was one that consisted of many steps and patterns, the first being waking up. She woke up every single day at exactly 5:30 in the morning, got out of bed, made her bed, gathered her clothes, which each specific shirt went with a specific skirt and that never changed, then finally she took her shower.

The shower itself was scheduled, each time it would last thirty minutes. She would make sure to cover all of her bases, washing behind her ears, shaving each and every hair from her body, and of course washing her hair and every inch of skin twice.

Depending on her mood, would decide her breakfast. Usually she liked to have a healthy diet sticking to well balanced meals. It was not that she was weight conscience so much as health conscience. Finally she would leave her apartment after cleaning her dishes thoroughly as with her table and counter top.

Before heading down to her car she would check the locks many times, even coming back a few times just to make certain that the door was locked and secure. She was not scared of people breaking in for the normal reasons, people could steal from her and that would be alright, she just did not want them to make a mess of her apartment. No one had been to her apartment since she moved in and she would not be able to live there if someone left their germs everywhere.

Work was the same for the most part, filled with new students telling her all about her problems. Some people believed that she was not suited to be a counselor because she herself had to see one and she had little life experience, but she really enjoyed helping out the children.

The one rift in her plan, the one thing that gave her life a slight spark of excitement, and the only one who she let even slightly through her barriers, was Will Schuester. He was her boyfriend, well, he was kind of her boyfriend. He was still married actually to Terri the blonde woman who deceived him and hurt him as he would put it. Honestly Emma could understand why she would go to such desperate measures for the man, he was perfection, and she loved him.

In fact, she herself was going to measures to be with him. He wanted her to go to therapy to get over her OCD and so she was, she wanted to be able to kiss him and he wanted to be able to be intimate with her. On the few occasions that they had tried she had almost had panic attacks. It was all too much for her.

Even kissing had been miserable at first. Emma knew the amount of germs in the human mouth and it was a disgusting thought. She had given in though finally and it had been enjoyable to kiss someone, but still, it was a very slow process for her. Now she was strong enough that on occasion she actually had stayed the night at his place. She of course would never allow him to intrude on her clean home, but she had managed to stay at his which was still a large step toward something real.

In fact tonight was one of those nights she would be staying there. He allowed her to clean his place, cook dinner, and decide where she slept which made it easier for her. Also, despite himself being extremely sexual he never pushed her to do more.

Smiling to herself Emma looked up at the clock in her office and her heart sped as she thought about tonight. They had agreed to have dinner a week ago; they would be spending the night together, watching movies, and eating her favorite food. He had reminded her on multiple occasions of their date and she was growing more excited and nervous as the clock ticked by. Every time she thought of going there with him she grew anxious.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Glancing down at her watch for the third time Emma fidgeted a bit as she pulled up to Will's house, she was early. It was not that she wanted to surprise the young man, more like she was too excited to wait around anxiously any longer. The beautiful redhead had called his cell numerous times in hopes of catching him and asking for permission to show up early, but he had never answered.

"Maybe I should just wait in my car. I don't even know if he's home." Just as she told herself this the light in the house turned on and she watched as Will's shadow crossed in front of the closed window. That was confirmation that the handsome man she loved was indeed home.

Looking into her rearview mirror she checked her mild makeup for the thirteenth time before again making certain that her shirt looked good on her. Not too loose and not too tight, just perfect. Debating on if she should unbutton another button or leave it up she paused and thought about it a moment longer than most people would have. Finally deciding to leave it up she quickly got out of the car making certain it was locked before grabbing her bad and heading toward the stairs to the porch of her boyfriend's house.

As she reached the front door she noticed that the lights upstairs went off and it piqued her curiosity. _'Why would he turn the light off?'_She wondered, she shook it off as overanalyzing things and gently knocked on the door.

'Knock, knock, knock.' No answer.

She decided to knock a bit harder. 'Knock, knock, knock!' Again there was no answer, reaching down she pulled out a sanitary wipe and wiped off the door knob before turning it to test if it was locked or unlocked.

The door was unlocked and opened with a clicking sound and a slight creaking, she mentally took a note to remind the young man she loved just how dangerous that could be. "Will." She mumbled, much like she usually did, before saying in a clearer tone. "Will." Still no answer came, and with all of the lights out she was starting to get nervous as she walked through the house.

It seemed to be abandoned, but she could have sworn she saw a figure in the window earlier, maybe it was not will? Maybe someone had broken in? These irrational thoughts came to mind when she knew that he could very well just be sleeping.

Making her way up the stairs she held her hands up avoiding touching the railing or anything that could contain unwanted germs, she was not wearing gloves and she did not know how clean the house was after all. Will always got upset with her for not being able to act normal in his house, she knew it was only because he wanted her to feel comfortable there, but it was hard for her. It was a terrifying feeling that no one could understand. People always told her to just stop, but it was not that simple.

She made sure that her footing remained light on the stairs; she did not want to make any excessive noise. "Will?" Her voice came out only a whisper. One of the things that she hated to do was to wake someone up, it was beyond rude. In fact even when people told her to wake them she had a lot of difficulty doing so.

Emma could hear something coming from the young Glee instructor's room and it worried her and also brought back her excitement, she was excited to see him, but the sounds were foreign to her and she did not know what the young man could possibly be doing.

Again, she reached out taking a wipe to sanitize the metal knob before opening the door. This time it made a louder noise, and the noises in the room reached her ears. They were moans from both a male and a female, will and another girl. And as she looked into the room, bush baby-like eyes widened even more so at what she saw. There was will underneath April, the alcoholic bimbo that had joined the glee club, not one to get angry she opted for awkward and closed the door quickly before Will could even notice that she had been there. He was very wrapped up in his business after all.

The beautiful thirty year old red head hated to cry, it made a mess of her face, and was not appealing in any way, but right now she could not deny the tears threatening her eyes to shed. They free fell down her cheeks over her chin and down her thin neck as she turned and ran from the house.

She was angry, she was upset, her heart was breaking, and she did not know what to do. Should she have announced herself? Should she tell will? Should she show up for her date? She did not honestly know. Technically the two of them were not official, but he had made it seem like that was where it would be heading and now look at him. He was obviously not ready for something serious. _'Maybe it's just me… my inexperience.'_Her mind scolded.

All she could think was that it was her fault, her stupid OCD, and even as she tried to hate it she found herself cleaning the front door knob in order to leave. She could not even storm out of a house like a normal person.

The beautiful woman did not make it to her car; she collapsed on the porch, for whatever reason it had to be raining. All of the mud and dirt was covering the wooden plateau and her skin was covered, it felt as if she were trapped in her own skin as she shook and cried on the stairs. She had waited so long to be with Will, he was the only one she had ever loved or done so much changing for, and here he was cheating on her with that slut!

At least the rain was hiding her tears, this Emma was thankful for, she would hate for anyone to see her such a mess. Still, she was yelling out, it hurt, getting your heart broken hurt.

Suddenly she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her first instinct was to pull away, her second was to yell. She had assumed that it was Will trying to apologize, but when angry brown eyes glanced up throw wet red hair that was sticking to her eyes and face she saw the last person she expected to see. Standing there in front of her, touching her, was one of the most heartless people, at least that was what Will had told her. Terri Schuester.

Emma did not say a thing she simply stared and tried to pull away from the other woman's touch she did not know what she wanted but it could not have been good.

The blonde had been on her way over to collect some of her things, her and Will had finally separated despite all of her efforts to keep him in her life. When she had gotten to their old house she saw the red head she had always hated laying on the porch.

At first she had grown angry and assumed they were cheating and messing around, not technically cheating of course, but it felt like it to her. Yet, when she had grown closer she could hear the sobs and see the pain on the other woman's features and she felt for her, she too had been in that situation. Not to mention it was raining like crazy and the other would catch cold, especially considering how much of a health freak she was.

So many people thought that Terri did not have a heart but that was an untrue statement. Yes, she was a controlling bitch time to time, and yes she had been manipulative on occasion to get what she wanted, but she really did have a softer side beneath it all. It was just rare that anyone got the pleasure to see it. She never thought that the red head would see this side, but she had to help.

"What do you want Terri?" Emma mumbled as she rubbed her hands against her eyes trying to rid the tears from her cheeks. Feeling completely coated in dirty rain, she pulled away from the touch.

Terri did not allow the innocent and awkward girl to move away from her, as she moved closer keeping her hand firmly on her shoulder. "I don't care to fight with you right now, not while you look so miserable, we need to get you home."

Again Emma pulled away from the blonde's touch as she stood to her feet nearly tripping. "I do not need your help, I can drive." Her voice was soft, not nearly as angry as she felt.

"Not in that state you cannot!"

Once more the distraught woman tripped, she was finding it hard to walk, her body felt numb and heavy. "Yes, I can." She tried to say this with conviction, but her voice shook.

"Just come with me, I will take you home." Terri stated looking at the other woman with determined blue eyes, she was in control and she always got what she wanted. Usually at least, and currently she wanted to help the woman no matter how much she swore that would never happen. Pulling on Emma's arm she lead her toward her car.

"What about my car?"

"We will come back and get it after you get cleaned up."

"I cannot leave it here! Will cannot know I was here!" Emma said her anxious voice shaking and her brown eyes wide.

"Why not?" Terri asked raising a curious eyebrow at the nervous woman.

"Um. Well, You see. Um." She trailed off as she fidgeted with her fingers and shuffled her feet, she did not really know how to explain things to the man's ex. She did not even know why the blonde was talking with her.

Laughing a bit she dragged the red head toward her car. "I promise we will get you cleaned up and back here to get your car before he ever knows, no worries you don't have to explain."

With that Terri pushed Emma toward her car before opening the passenger seat and pushing the red head inside. Of course the first thing that the woman took note of was how clean the car was; surprisingly it was in fairly nice condition. It did not look brand new like her own, and the seats were now covered in rain water, but for the most part it looked decent.

Terri climbed into her side of the car before starting it up and turning on the radio. A bit loud for the other woman's taste, but she allowed her to be in control, from what she had heard about the blonde it was better for everyone if you let her be in control.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: First chapter of my first Glee fic, I love the couple, and I love the show, though I have not seen every episode. :/ I hope that I did not disappoint on getting the characters dead on, obviously they will be a bit different because of the romance between the two enemies in the show, but hopefully y'all will enjoy it.

I do not push for reviews, but I love feedback and encourage you to push that button at the bottom whether you have an account or not and leave me some input. Good bad or ugly. If I do get five reviews quickly I will update as soon as I have them, otherwise I will update very soon!

If you like Sonny With A Chance – Tawni/Sonny pairing feel free to check out my other fics. Or One Tree Hill- Haley/Brooke, or Deb/Karen pairings.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Why?

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Authors Note: I really really hope I get these two in character as best I can, I love them and I love the show, but have only seen the first 15 episodes or so, and that was a while back. :/ I really wanted to watch more before adding another chapter, but I felt the desire too. Just bear with me and I hope that I do not disappoint, mostly Terri's character is the hardest for me.

Chapter 2

Why?

The drive to Terri's house was completely silent, and more than awkward, the air felt heavy and Emma was having trouble even breathing. The music was loud and nothing she would normally listen to, which was causing her to cringe at every hit of the base. The blonde's car was not as clean as she would prefer so she was scared to reach out or touch anything and was having a lot of trouble getting comfortable. Along with this the blonde had not said a single word.

She had heard and seen only the worst sides of Will's ex-wife, so she was finding it extremely difficult to feel safe. For all she knew the girl could be driving her off somewhere to murder her and dispose of her body. These were irrational thoughts, her therapist would tell her she was thinking too much into things, but it was very confusing.

Manipulative was the word that seemed to keep repeating over and over in the redheads mind, she could remember what lengths the other woman went to in order to keep her husband, and though she could understand considering how much she loved the man, it was still not acceptable behavior. If she would go to such lengths then what would she do to her? The woman she saw as her biggest threat. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the display in the bedroom and she grew angry. _'I am hardly her biggest threat…'_

"Calm down." Terri said as she lowered the volume of the music so that she would not have to scream over it.

Letting out a sigh of relief as the music was reduced she nervously fidgeted under that cold blue eyed gaze. This woman was beyond intimidating, everything she said sounded kind of harsh, perhaps she was just straightforward. Either way Emma was feeling far from calm. "Um.." Was all she could mutter out, she had no idea what to say.

Watching the redhead was amusing, she really was strange. Well, she supposed that anyone would be nervous being in the car of their biggest enemy, but she was acting beyond nervous. She was acting very "Emma" and for some reason instead of annoying the blonde this time it was a bit quirky and cute. "Hm." She thought out loud.

Ears perked as Emma heard the woman beside her let out a sound, it made her feel that she had done something wrong. Moving her fingers she tried to think about what she should say for she did not wish to upset this girl who seemed to be treating her fairly nice for a change. "Why?" She questioned her voice a mumble she doubted that the other girl heard. She had a tendency to not speak up loudly, especially when anxious.

"What was that?" Terri questioned, she had heard but she wanted Emma to feel confident enough to speak up around her.

Coughing to clear her throat the beautiful girl said it a bit clearer this time as well as explaining what she meant by the question. "Um, why? Why are you helping me?" Brown eyes glanced over as she watched the blonde whose eyes were focused on the road.

The smirk that formed on the blonde's lips was not all too comforting for Emma, such a gesture made her feel that this was all part of some diabolical plan and her heart started to race as she awaited an answer.

"I guess, seeing you on that porch, I realized that you aren't really a threat at all."

The words hurt, they really hurt, but they were the truth. Apparently Will had simply wanted another girl, not necessarily Emma. Still, she wished that Terri did not have to be so straightforward with the truth. "Yeah." She mumbled in a soft and sad voice.

"And, for whatever reason I felt bad seeing you out there crying because of that dumbass." She added with slight laughter in her voice, though she still held a lot of spite for the redhead and what happened between her and the man she loved, she was not lying. For whatever reason, seeing the usually cheerful and innocent girl lying on her ex's porch crying in the rain had made her feel guilty and the desire to help.

"How do you know it was Will's fault?" She questioned quietly. It could just as easily have been something that she did wrong, or something completely unrelated to the two of them. Though thinking about the situation she realized just how obvious it was what had happened.

"Because, I'm not a complete moron." Her tone was a bit too harsh that it caused Emma to again cringe. She had never been fond of the way that Terri spoke to her. Though, she was relieved to have someone there for her right now. She had no idea where she would be if she were not here, more than likely in a ditch because she tried to drive and cry at the same time.

"Oh, um. Right. I suppose it is awfully obvious what happened." Feeling ashamed brown eyes glanced down to her hands as she twisted her fingers around themselves.

Reaching out the blonde placed her hand gently on Emma's shaking hands holding them still. The action could have been misconstrued as invasive or rude. Still, for some reason despite her natural reaction to move her hands away, which she did, the redhead smiled gratefully.

"You really don't like being touched huh?" Terri questioned as she looked down at the other woman's hands which were now balled up into tight fists.

"Um. No, not particularly." She mumbled trying to calm her racing heart and ignore her need to wash her hands. Her therapist had been working on it with her, but stress always intensified these extreme needs.

"Psh." Rolling her blue eyes she looked back to the road. "Freak." She muttered under her breath. In all honesty she had no idea how Will could choose this girl over herself. Glancing back over she watched the redhead trying to calm herself and smiled just a bit. _"I guess she has a cuteness about her… more like an innocence… still.'_

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she pulled up at the apartment she had been staying at. Finally she had gotten the money to move out of Kendra's place after the divorce. She was beyond thankful for that considering she had no desire to be in a crowded house with many kids running around at all hours, as much as she did love her sister. Not that her apartment was anywhere near what she would call "spacious" but at least she had privacy.

"This is your apartment?" Emma questioned curiously. It was not the nicest place, but that did not bother her as long as it was clean.

Strumming her fingers against her steering wheel Terri chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about the reason she no longer had a nice apartment, and the conversation with Will. Finally she let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders opening her door. "Yep, that bastard took everything else."

Glancing over blue eyes squinted confusedly and slightly annoyed as she saw that Emma had not moved to get out and instead was scrimmaging through her purse. "You coming?"

Hearing Terri ask if she was coming she looked up brown eyes wide and a sheepish smile on her features. "Um, yes. One moment." Looking back down she started to look through the bag, everything was completely out of order so it took a moment to find her sanitary wipes. The blonde simply sat and watched her impatiently. "Here they are." The beautiful woman said as she pulled out the wipes and started to wipe down the car door handle.

Raising an amused and agitated eyebrow at Emma, the blonde said. "I do clean my car."

"Oh, I am quite certain you do, I just like to be safe."

"Of course you do." Terri said laughing sarcastically. "Are you safe yet? Because you look a mess, and I don't think that the amount of germs on that handle compares to the amount of germs all over your body."

Brown bush baby eyes widened even more so than they had been as a look of pure fright covered the redhead's face. It made the other woman laugh. Not sarcastically as she had done before, but actually laugh. _'Okay, that was priceless… and kind of cute.' _"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." She said as she climbed out of the vehicle and started toward the apartment.

"Right." Emma said with a soft smile as she got out of the car shoving her sanitizing napkins back into her purse in the compartment for them. The rain had luckily stopped falling though she supposed at this point she was already covered in enough disgusting germs that it would not have made much of a difference.

Following the blonde into her apartment she smiled gratefully when she held the door open for her. Though, Terri was probably only doing it to save the time it would take for the beautiful obsessive girl to clean the knob, it was still sweet of her.

The blonde flipped on the light of the apartment as she entered before throwing her keys on the small table beside the couch. Emma noticed that she did so without a care and the keys spread out in a fashion that was not very neat. The redhead also noticed that the furniture in the room did not all match and this was something that bothered her a lot actually. It made her wonder how old the furniture was and where Terri had gotten it from, who had used it before her.

"You are all wet. You can take a shower and I'll get some clothes for you to change into and make some coffee." She said in a semi-nice sounding voice. It was odd to see the woman she had once thought of as manipulative being so helpful to her.

Nodding timidly Emma followed her to the bathroom avoiding touching any of the walls with her bare skin. Some people took this personally, and she hoped that the blonde would not. "Wait." She stopped walking.

Terri turned to see the beautiful girl looking at her with those large brown eyes. She looked terrified again and once again she thought the other's naivety was irrationally cute. "Yeah?"

"Um. Well, um. I don't think I can wear your clothes. You probably do not wash them the way that I wash mine. Plus I do not wish to invade—"

"Don't be silly. I have plenty of clothes, and I wash them often." She said the last part with a slightly shaken angry tone.

"I-It's not that you don't. Really I um. I will be fine getting back into these clothes." The redhead said with a smile toward the slightly shorter woman who was now looking at her with confused and slightly upset blue eyes. _'Oh no she is probably taking this completely personal… why can't you just be normal? She is only trying to be nice…'_

"Now, you and I both know that that would make a shower pointless." Terri said with some laughter. It seemed partially real and partially sarcastic as she pushed Emma toward the door. Noticing the redhead again flinch at her touch. "What good would it do to clean off the germs only to put them back on? Or are you saying that my clean clothes are dirtier than the filth you have on right now?" The question was teasing and playful. The other of course took it too seriously.

"Oh no. No of course not. I did not mean that at all. I am sorry if it came off—"

Interrupting the other girls adorable need to apologize she pushed her the rest of the way into the bathroom. "No apologies necessary. Just clean up, I will get you the clothes."

Emma looked to the blonde saying softly "Um, okay, but—"

"No buts! Do I have to undress you too?" As she asked this she realized that her tone came off slightly seductive and it scared Terri. She had not meant to say it that way. Had she? Either way, she had and the other had obviously noticed as her brown eyes were full of shock and confusion. _'Oh great, now she thinks you want to molest her. What the hell was with the way I said that anyway?' _Coughing she cleared her throat ignoring the looks she was getting. "I'll be out here." She said quickly before leaving the bathroom.

Emma was still staring at the door confused by the words. No, not the words. They could have been misconstrued as mean or forceful after all. It had been the tone that carried those words. Terri had sounded. _'Seductive?'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all liked it! If you want to see more give me some reviews! I know that this couple is not very popular and it is a shame. I also know that I am not that good at writing this couple so that is probably not helping with its popularity.

Please if anyone has any input, advise, thoughts on what should happen, or just good or bad reviews. Click that button tell me if it is worth it to add another chapter! I will of course if y'all want it!

-Tracy Cook


	3. The Talk

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 3

The Talk

Emma was still overanalyzing the blonde she had until very recently seen as her biggest enemy. She was repeating her words and actions over and over in her head and picking apart each and every single oddity. There was of course the fact that Terri had come to her rescue in the first place, that in itself was strange to the redhead. As she scrubbed over her skin and continued with her shower routine the last words she had said rang through her mind. They had been seductive she was positive, despite not having much experience in the sexual department.

"Hm." She mumbled as she finished up her routine, hoping that she had not taken too long. The last thing she would want is to be rude to her host and disrespect her hospitality. Smiling softly she climbed out of the shower. Half way through Terri had popped in and announced herself, to Emma's displeasure, laying the clothes down on the toilet. Even though she could not see anything, the redhead had covered her body to the best of her ability.

Brown eyes glanced toward the clothing that had been laid down and she blushed brightly her large eyes growing in size. "Oh my." She mumbled under her breath.

The blonde had left her with some rather revealing shorts that were black and a red tank top. No bra and nothing more to conceal her skin. She was not used to wearing such clothes that would expose her body and it made her start fidgeting and debating how she could get out of this. There obviously was no way considering it was either these clothes or a towel.

Having heard the shower turn off a smile crept onto Terri's features as she poured the two of them some coffee. "Em, how do you take your coffee?" She shouted out.

Emma heard her and frantically started to pick up the clothing and put it on. Pulling down the shorts so that they would cover as much of her thighs as possible, and making sure that the tank top covered that sliver of skin that it threatened to expose to the other woman.

"Emma?" The blonde questioned as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Are you alright in there? The clothes are okay right?"

"Um. Yes. Th-they are fine." The obsessive redhead stuttered as she again tugged at the clothing feeling uncomfortable. Still, the last thing that she wanted to do was again insult the beautiful woman on the other side of the door. She felt that she had been making a fool of herself from the moment she offered to help.

"Okay…" Terri stretched the word sounding uncertain, but she accepted it and continued. "How do you take your coffee?" She repeated the question she had asked earlier with less irritation than her voice normally would have held at having to repeat herself. She hated repeating herself, as far as she was concerned if people cared to hear her then they would listen the first time. Oddly she was not angry.

"Oh, um. It would probably be for the best if I make it myself." Emma said looking over herself. She could see her hardened nipples through the red tank top, which was a little too form-fitting for her liking. Clenching and unclenching her fists she found the courage to exit the bathroom. Opening the door, she cautiously made her way out into the hallway.

The blonde could not help but allow her blue eyes to wander the other woman. She had never seen the redhead so exposed and she was surprised just how attractive the usually concealed woman was. She looked over the way that the red top clung to the other's small and perky breasts, the way that despite her best efforts she was sure, the top exposed just a sliver of skin on her toned abdomen. And of course she took note of those very long and perfect legs that were completely exposed.

"Terri?" Emma asked a bright red blush on her face, only a shade lighter than her hair.

Shaking the inappropriate thoughts from her head the blonde internally scolded herself. _'This is Emma Pillsbury, the woman your husband left you for! Stop looking at her like this and acting so fucking weird!' _Coughing she regained her voice and headed toward the kitchen signaling for the other woman to follow her.

For a moment brown eyes stared after Terri confused by her actions. A blush still prevalent on her features. _'Was that… desire in her eyes…? This is so strange. I need to get home.' _"Coffee isn't really necessary, I really should get going."

"You really make it hard on people who are trying to get to know you, you know that?" The blonde asked turning and smirking as she caught her eyes. Her tone one of teasing which again the redhead misconstrued as herself doing something wrong.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I will stay for coffee." She said quickly.

Laughing at the serious and nervous voice that Emma was using, Terri shook her head as they reached the kitchen. Reaching out she picked up the coffee pot pouring some of the hot liquid into her cup before mixing in some creamer and a bit too much sugar to be on the healthy side. When she started to pour some into the other woman's cup, the redhead reached out a hand careful not to touch the blonde, signaling her not to do it. "Wait."

Turning the slightly shorter woman raised an eyebrow at Emma confused only momentarily before it all clicked. "Oh, I get it. This is one of your freak-ish have to be in control moments. I guess I'll meet you in the living room."

'_Have to be in control moments? What does she mean by that…? I guess it's true I do like to be in control of things, make sure they are safe…' _The redhead had never thought of it this way. "Um. Okay. Thanks." She added the last word quietly and softly, almost inaudibly.

Terri had heard it and smiled uncharacteristically gently before saying in a much more confident voice "Your welcome," as she headed out to the living room taking a seat on the couch.

Again a blush covered Emma's face as she heard the words; it was such a small and odd thing to make her blush in such a way. Perhaps she was embarrassed for being so vulnerable that she needed help, but she had a feeling that it was a little bit more than that. Trying her hardest not to dwell on the thought and simply go with the flow she cleaned the cup making sure to wash the edges where her mouth would be. The thought of drinking after someone else a huge fear of hers. Once she felt secure with the dish she poured her coffee leaving it black.

Pushing her fingers carefully through the handle she gripped it making sure not to touch the hot mug to her skin, carrying it very slowly to the living room where the blonde had headed. A few times she had thought she would spill some on the white carpet in the apartment, but she had been careful enough not to.

Now standing in the living room she looked down at Terri who was sitting on one of the mismatched couches and smiled nervously. She wanted more than anything to ask the other woman where she had gotten her couch, but now that she was feeling a little better about what happened with Will she could think clearly and remember therapy. That was not a rational question to ask. Instead she sat down beside her setting the cup on one of the coasters. _'Thank god she has coasters; I would have hated to have to pull one out of my purse…' _

Lifting one of her legs she crossed it over the other which the blonde took note of as blue eyes wandered over the lengthy and beautiful legs. Emma then started to fidget with her hands again as she looked down at her lap trying to ignore the eyes on her.

"Um, if I may ask… what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind." Terri responded gripping her coffee a bit tighter in her hand as she sipped at it. The heated liquid burnt her tongue but she ignored the pain as she tried to focus on anything but looking at the taller woman. It was definitely becoming clearer to her what Will saw in her. _"Crazy or not she is beautiful.' _"So, care to talk about what happened with Will?"

Nervous brown eyes glanced to the woman beside her as she too took a sip of her own coffee, not before blowing on it to cool it. "Um. I guess. I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory I suppose."

"The bastard cheated on you?" Terri asked sarcasm and laughter on her tongue. It was certainly offensive to the redhead which she noticed immediately as Emma's eyes fell and her demeanor changed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just bitter… do you want to talk about it?"

Swallowing hard, the obsessive girl tried to gain the confidence to tell the blonde what had happened. "Well, me and will were um… supposed to go on a date. And well, I guess I wanted to surprise him so I showed up early and um. Th-that's when I saw him in bed with April. They were um, well you know." She blushed at the sexual reference.

Blue eyes stared intently into brown as the blonde wondered how someone so beautiful and of Emma's age could be so innocent. It was as if she had never even kissed a boy. Which she knew was not the case, but still, she seemed so fragile and naïve to the darkness of the world. Terri had learnt a long time prior that boys cheat, that all people have a dark side. This woman seemed to only see the best in people.

"They were fucking?"

The innocent woman's brown eyes widened at the profanity and she physically cringed to the blonde's amusement. "Um. Yes."

"Well, if there is anything I've learnt over the years dear Emma, it is that no one is perfect. Men lie and cheat and if they aren't getting sex somewhere they will find it somewhere else." When she said they were not getting it somewhere the redhead knew that she was implying that she had not slept with Will, and it was the truth. But she had been trying, going to therapy so that she could get passed that. Still, she supposed it was the truth.

"I guess I just thought Will was different… I guess I thought that he was perfect." She mumbled softly, it was almost cute despite the sorrow in her tone. "I should probably get going Terri. Thank you so much for everything, um and sorry I didn't finish my coffee."

As Emma stood to her feet, Terri reached out and took ahold of her arm. For the first time the redhead's first inclination was not pulling away instead she stopped in place and turned to catch blue eyes again with her own. The blue eyes she had been watching glanced to the side and brown followed to see the clock. It really had gotten late she noticed, they had been there for a few hours and it was well past the time she usually went to sleep. "Oh my."

Terri did notice that the other woman had not pulled away and it caused her to grow curious, she knew that she had not quite broken the barrier to Emma's trust, but perhaps this was the start. "Why don't you just stay here?"

"Oh I really shouldn't. I would never want to intrude, plus my car is at Will's and I would never want him to find out I had seen what I saw, and um. I probably wouldn't feel comfortable enough to sleep so—" Her rambling was cut off as the shorter woman stood now less than a foot of distance between their bodies. Eyes again met and for the first time the redhead really noticed how uncomfortable she was with their closeness, pulling back she put some distance between them removing the hand from her arm.

The disappointment was evident on Terri's face but she never backed down from a challenge and this to her would be quite the challenge. She had no idea why she wanted to get close to Emma Pillsbury of all the people she could, but she was planning to become friends with her. _'Maybe even more…' _Her mind teased but she ignored it.

"Please, just stay here. We will go and get your car in the morning and then you never have to come back here again."

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek as she again glanced up at the clock, it was very late, and the last thing that she wanted was to be alone tonight. After what she had saw she probably would not be very comfortable anywhere, and if she were alone her mind would overanalyze things and she would end up crying all night and blaming herself. "Um. Alright…"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Okay! It is six AM and I have not slept, so I hope that this is not a disappointing chapter… I know that people are reading this story and it means the world to me. I love reviews so please give me some input. Anything I could change or add to make it better? Am I getting the characters? I am not feeling all that confident but I think I am getting em down! :p

Anywho please tell me what you think and if you want me to keep going!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Sneaking Out

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Sneaking Out

Emma had been lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun, she had a few random irrational thoughts about the bolts not being tightened enough and it falling because it was doing an awful lot of shaking, but for the most part her thoughts were on Will. Well, Will and April and what they had been doing when she arrived at the house.

Even simply thinking about what she had saw caused her brown eyes to fill with tears and her lips to quaver as she took in a breath and tried to calm herself. She may not have been with the handsome young man for long, but she had felt close to him for a very long time. Now she was starting to realize that she never knew the real Will, or the real Terri even for that matter. Who would have thought that Terri Schuester would have been the one to save her? She never would have.

As she replayed her memories with the man she loved over and over in her head she came to see the truth. She had made him into this ideal man, the man she had always wanted, the perfect man for her. She had romanticized everything that he did and made him out to be her saving grace. And he wasn't sent from God, he was far from perfect, he was just like any other man like Terri had implied.

Rolling over on her side now she tried to get comfortable on the foreign couch. Finding it exceedingly difficult to do so while her mind was plagued with thoughts about where the couch had come from, and how long ago it was washed.

She supposed that all of the drama in her life had served to help with one thing at least and that was keeping her mind so busy that the couch was not her top concern at the moment. The redhead even found herself picking away at a few of the frayed fibers. Without any gloves on, this was odd behavior for her but she could not empty her mind of thoughts on the ex-couple who kept surprising her.

Thinking over what had happened she could not help but question the blonde's motives. _'Why would she help me after everything?' _This was unsettling for the beautiful woman, she wanted to believe that Terri was doing this out of the kindness of her heart, but that was not a side she knew she had.

Now she was finding it hard to breathe as she continued to think of this. It made her feel trapped, like this was all some sort of a plan or game and she was trapped right in the middle. No car, in the house of her enemy.

Sitting up on the couch she flung her exposed legs over the side and glanced up at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning and she had work very soon. Thinking over the time it would take for her to get home she decided that she could probably make it to Will's to get her car, home, and to the school if she walked now. Moving to her feet she looked down at her attire biting her bottom lip. She did not know if she felt comfortable walking home in the outfit.

A sudden noise coming from Terri's room alarmed her and her large brown eyes widened. "Oh no." She whispered as she headed for the door no longer able to think about her clothes. She had to get away from the unfamiliar house, the unfamiliar "friend" she had acquired, and everything else.

As she reached for the knob she had to close her eyes and ignore the disgusted feeling that rushed through her body at the thought of the germs that now covered her skin. Letting out a breath she opened the door. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Turning she met playful yet scolding blue eyes.

"Um." She said growing so nervous under the gaze that she had to look down. Watching her fingers as they started to fidget and she searched for the answer to the question.

"Well, no reason to sneak out. Let me give you a ride." Terri said as she walked over to retrieve her car keys smiling and the redhead knowingly. She knew that the taller woman was planning to sneak out in the middle of the night.

"Um. Well. I didn't want to wake you up, and I didn't really feel all too comfortable staying on that couch. So." She tried to explain her reasoning, but she knew that it was completely irrational thinking. She had been assuming that the blonde was out to get her and that she never cleaned her couch, these were not normal things to assume. Still, she could not really stop these thoughts.

"I'm up so no worries there. Come on." She said reaching out and holding onto Emma's forearm, which got only a slight flinch from the beautiful woman as she pulled her out to the car again.

It was early and Terri felt that it was a ridiculous offer. It put her in the position to drive the woman her husband cheated on her with home. It was such a waste of her time, yet for whatever reason she did not feel as angry as she should have about the situation. She was surprised she had even offered why the hell did she care if she got hurt or picked up by some stranger? She did care though.

Emma seemed to be rooted where she stood and it took a tug from the blonde to snap her out of her thoughts. Smiling softly she said "Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on." She said dragging the redhead to the car who was now willingly walking and wondering why it did not bother her to be touched by Terri. She had just practically ran from her house in fear of the blonde having some manipulative plan to destroy her, hell she had even assumed she planned out the entire evening for a moment, and now she trusted her again. It was probably the way the other woman had offered her a ride and appeared to actually care. She didn't seem manipulative at all.

The ride to Will's apartment had been a short and silent one. It was too early for the blonde to play the radio; she never listened to music when she was exhausted it gave her a headache. As much as she loved music she was not a morning person.

Emma was busying herself with her own thoughts and her nervous fidgeting. The redhead would not know what to say even if she tried to say something. Their silence was almost uncomfortable but neither minded.

Once at Will's house she parked across the street so that he would not see her. Not that he would be up at five in the morning, but the obsessive girl had been scared he would see them out there. Again she wondered why the hell it mattered what Emma thought, since when did Terri Schuester care to let other people be in control. "Kay we're here." The blonde said urging the other woman to get out of the car.

It did not take being told twice for the redhead to get the hint nodding she glanced over once more with large brown eyes, catching blue, and smiled softly. "Thanks." Reaching out she again wiped the handle which earned a roll of the eyes from Terri but this time she did so with a smile. The "cooky" mannerisms were growing on her.

As Emma started to climb out of the car she felt a hand on her exposed arm stopping her from leaving. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the blonde staring at her. "Wait."

"Um.. okay." She sat back in the seat awkwardly.

Terri laughed as she reached into her purse. "Will you calm down already? I'm not going to murder you or anything. I just wanted to give you my number." Pulling out a pen and paper she started to write it down.

The other woman laughed softly at the joke. Maybe it had sounded serious but she took it as the harsh woman's humor and it was entertaining. She actually found that it calmed her. Usually being told to calm down did not help with her anxiety. Terri reached out handing the paper to Emma who took it between her fingers carefully before putting it into a safe place of her purse.

"Call me if you need anything. Someone to talk to, a friend, or even someone to spend time with." It was a bit surprising even to herself how badly she actually wanted to spend time with the redhead again.

"Um. Okay. Will do." Emma said with a bright smile as she climbed out of her car and headed to her own.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Rawr I know that this chapter will be pretty short; I am trying to update a lot of stories today, but just because my chapters are short does not mean I will not add them daily for y'all. I never pre-write stories I just go with the flow and write, post, and hold my breath waiting for a response. So that is why they are a bit shorter chapters than some other people. Still, hope that y'all like it. Wrapped up the horrible night and should be headed into some friendship, then romance now! Yay!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Tired Of Waiting

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Tired of Waiting

It had been a week since her run in with Will in the bedroom and it had been a week since she last heard from Terri. Actually it had been seven days, thirteen hours, and fifty-six minutes, but who is counting?

For the most part things had gotten back to normal for Emma, or as normal as they could get after an event like that. The last week had been a long and confusing one for the redhead. During work she had somehow managed to avoid ever talking to Will. She assumed that he had no idea she had witnessed his cheating, because he still wore a smile when he passed her office. Regardless that she was always "conveniently" busy at the time.

When her heart wasn't racing a hundred miles as she avoided the man who broke it, her mind was, with thoughts of that same man's ex-wife. This was the confusing part. She wanted to see the blonde again more than anything. Perhaps it was some need of hers to speak with someone who understood what had happened and what she was going through, or perhaps it was something different altogether. All that she knew was that she wanted to call her.

She had been trying too. Each hour, for the last 181 hours she had tried to call, glancing up at the clock she realized it was now three. _'Make that 182 hours…' _Now that another hour had passed she found herself flipping her phone open and scrolling down her contact list, highlighting the name; Terri Schuester.

Emma allowed her thumb to hover over the send button as her hand started to shake and she bit down on her bottom-lip. It was ridiculous how nervous she felt. Her heart was even beating quickly against her ribs as she urged herself to push the button.

"Knock knock." Came a familiar voice at the door. It shocked her to the point of dropping her phone to the floor.

"Um. Terri. Hi." She stated nervously as large brown eyes glanced up to catch blue. They were neither quite cold nor quite playful. They were simply Terri. _"Wait, Terri? What is she doing here? I mean, she couldn't have come to see me. Wait of course she did, this is my office!'_

"Hey there." The blonde said as she made her way into the office taking a seat, crossing her legs and looking across the desk.

For a moment the obsessive woman fidgeted in her chair. Was Terri there for a meeting? Did she need some help? Did she want to torment her like the last time she was in the office? Or was she here for something else? "Um. W-why are you here? I mean um. Not to sound rude. It's just uh, a little… unexpected." She said the last word hesitantly.

"Considering I have waited a week for you to call and you haven't, I decided I would come over and see you." With a soft yet almost devious smile and a glint in blue eyes she questioned "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Um. No, of course not. I guess I uh just never thought you would show up at my work place. I mean for me and not um for… you know."

"This has nothing to do with him Emma, this has to do with us forming a friendship." Pausing she moved closer to the desk, still seated in the chair in front of it. Locking eyes with brown she again smiled. It was very hard for the redhead to decipher whether she was being nice or deceptive with how she acted. "Or was I wrong to think that was what you wanted, this isn't about Will is it?"

"No!" She stated a bit too loudly before calming her voice and her breathing. She wanted nothing to do with the man who broke her heart. "Actually, I-I've um, been trying to call you the last few days. I um, just couldn't get up the nerve." The ending of the sentence was said so quickly it was almost unable to be understood.

The blonde had heard and raised an eyebrow at her smirking. "Is that so?"

Blushing a bit Emma glanced down at her hands that now were both placed on her desk, her fingers tapping the wooden surface rhythmically. Unable to look into Terri's eyes as she answered she simply mumbled a soft "Yes."

Completely ignoring the redhead's embarrassment the blonde changed the conversation, standing to her feet and placing manicured hands against the desk she leant over closer to her new "friend." "How about a late lunch? We could get some food and talk about things since the other night."

Emma was usually one to overanalyze things. She would eye a pool very carefully and then slowly make her way into the waters, not just jump in without a care. Yet, she was finding it exceedingly difficult to see through the blonde and find any ulterior motives. The redhead knew that there were some, there had to be some, she just had not found them yet. After she had been staring with surprised brown eyes for too long Terri's impatience got the best of her and she let out a sigh. "Or not, really I don't care either way."

Truthfully the blonde was feeling hurt and rejected by the other woman who had yet to say she would join her. She was often one to jump to assumptions and she apparently had been wrong about their friendship. The weirdest part was how much this bothered her when it shouldn't. "Whatever, I'll get out of your work space." The words 'work space' were almost said too sarcastically.

Without thinking any further on the situation Emma stood to her feet and walked toward Terri grabbing onto her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Please, don't go. I would love to go to lunch with you." She mumbled out softly wearing an unsure smile. She had spent a week trying to call the girl so why not go out with her? It was what she wanted.

'_Go out with her? Oh my… this isn't a date is it?' _The naïve woman's mind started to question, which earned a blush. Glancing over brown eyes caught playful blue and she blushed even more. _'No, this isn't a date. This is just a friendly lunch. Friends go to lunch all the time, no big deal.'_

"Good, I was hoping you would come."

Reaching out she allowed her fingers to graze the other's arm gently. The contact did not go over well for the redhead, it was obvious as fear flashed behind her large brown eyes, but she again did not pull away. Terri took this as a good sign; she was going to get Emma out of her comfort zone no matter how hard she had to push her.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Oh um. You uh you are letting me pick?" She questioned cautiously. Ever since she had found out Will was not the man she had thought he was she had found it difficult to trust anyone. Let alone his ex-wife, she was still very reserved.

Terri opened the door for the organized woman allowing her to exit first once again avoiding the awkward and very strange ritual cleaning of the door knob. "Well I figured with how crazy you obviously are it would save us some trouble if you just picked somewhere you felt comfortable already." The way that the blonde said this was uncaring and straightforward.

"Oh, well um that was nice." She stuttered uncomfortably. The truth was it wasn't a very nice reason. It made Emma feel once again like she were insane and would never be normal.

"Not really. More like convenient."

"Yes." The redhead laughed under her breath as she tried to make light of the awkwardness that was now building between the two of them. Well, actually Terri seemed perfectly fine, but she was feeling more awkward and un-liked as the seconds moved by. "I guess there is this little café by my place."

"We could take your car?" The blonde questioned a little softer than she had been speaking before. As much as she wanted to convince both herself and Emma that she was doing this for her own benefit, part of her really just wanted the taller woman to feel better. She wanted her to enjoy her night and do it comfortably.

Brown eyes glanced down to her feet as she watched them closely making sure not to trip. The truth was she could tell that Terri was trying to be nice to her; she was trying to make her more comfortable. But, it would be just as strange to have someone invading her perfectly clean car as it would be to invade their unclean car. "Yes, that sounds um, great!" She responded gratefully with a smile on her lips.

As the blonde looked up she saw that her newly found friend was looking down rather uncomfortably and she reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to herself. "You should be more confident in yourself, look up more and show the world that pretty smile."

Emma's body completely stiffened at the contact. Her entire body was enveloped in warmth and closeness of Terri's body. She felt dirty, she felt the need to shower compulsively, and some place very, very deep inside of her she felt warmth and comfort. It was an uneasy comfort though, because the source that was causing it was her enemy up until a week ago. It felt wrong to be comfortable in her arms and that made her feel even more disgusting. Still, she did nothing to push the blonde away.

Her words also seemed to echo in the redhead's mind as she replayed them over and over. They were said harshly but with such sweet intent. She could not help but allow another smile to cross her lips and a blush to color her cheeks as she looked up just a little more confidently.

Terri pushed Emma along now that her walking had grown awkward due to how stiff her body was. Glancing over the taller woman's shoulder what she saw was most entertaining for the blonde. There stood her ex-husband in the doorway to the councilor's room holding a bouquet of flowers in hand and staring at the two of them as they walked down the hallway. His face was one of horror and complete agitation.

Sending a smirk toward her ex-husband and a wink of a blue eye, he dropped the flowers and she turned her attention back to the redhead as she led the way toward her car. She was now feeling completely satisfied. The scariest part was that her satisfaction was not from hurting will, okay perhaps part of it was, but the largest part was from having Emma's complete attention while he had none of it.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Not feeling all too satisfied with this chapter. Will saw them so yay, and yeah they are headed to lunch, and remade contact. But for the most part the chapter was short and not too eventful. I love longer chapters haha. I have been sick all morning throwing up and it has not been fun. I mostly slept for the last two days straight trying to feel better… so I am sorry if this chapter sounds not too great. Still, hope y'all liked it.

Please if you want to see more review! I haven't been getting many lately and I really love the encouragement.

-Tracy Cook


	6. Lunch and Dinner?

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Lunch and Dinner?

Both girls had already ordered their food, and so far neither had contributed to starting any form of substantial conversation. They simply sat there awkwardly and despite the talking of other people in the café it seemed rather quiet.

The blonde was looking around the small café she had never been to. It was very neat and everything looked overly-organized along with this there were not many people, but she assumed these were reasons that Emma felt comfortable. She had yet to see the redhead clean anything aside from the top of her coffee cup. This action almost making her feel guilty, for she assumed she had contributed to the irrational fear when she licked her finger and cleaned the glass back during her "nurse" days.

"So, have you talked to will about everything?" Terri asked, doing little to soften her voice or ease into the conversation as she poured some coffee into the mug that the café had provided. She was not known to be subtle.

"Um… Well, n-no uh not exactly." Emma mumbled quietly as she brought the clean mug to her lips sipping the heated liquid.

"Not exactly? What the hell does that mean?" The straightforward woman asked startling the redhead who flinched at both the language and the tone of voice. Feeling another pang of guilt at the sight she softened her tone and smiled just a bit. "I'm sorry, touchy subject for obvious reasons…"

"Yeah…" She responded tapping her nails rhythmically against the china mug that she was holding, thinking over if she should reveal to Terri just how the week had been going. Glancing up brown met encouraging blue and a soft smile formed on her lips, for whatever reason she did feel safe talking to the blonde. "Mostly I have um, been avoiding Will… he uh has tried to talk to me a few times, but um, I don't really think I am ready."

The other woman stated in blunt honesty. "You're too good for him Em. What you need to do is grow a spine and stand up for yourself." As she witnessed large bush baby eyes grow in size the blonde added "but that's just my opinion." Finishing the statement she added a confusing laugh and another sip of her coffee.

Honestly Emma was completely thrown off course; she had never expected anyone to be there to help her through all of this, let alone Terri Schuester. It seemed that she genuinely cared and the way that she called her "Em" made a soft smile form on her lips and her heart skip a beat. Despite her fears she was really starting to warm up to the harsh-spoken woman and that only scared her all the more. What were her feelings toward the blonde growing into? A friendship?

"Emma?" Terri questioned when the redhead had not answered, worry shining in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry… Um, I guess I don't really know how to stand up for myself… I mean I uh, understand the concept and all, but can I really blame will?"

"Of course you can!" She practically shouted enraged, how could Will have taken advantage of someone as sweet and innocent as the beautiful councilor. She was starting to see that Emma did not have a malicious bone in her body; she could not have possibly been the one trying to steal her husband it had to have been the other way around.

"Oh my." The cautious woman softly let out as she physically cringed and her eyes widened once again at the blonde's outburst. This time it had not scared her as much as it had the times prior; it seemed she was growing used to these odd and almost crazy waves of annoyance. "Well, yes I suppose that I could… but I really um, feel that this is my fault… considering…" She whispered the last word hoping that she would not be heard, it was embarrassing that she was still a virgin.

"Considering what? There is no excuse for anyone to ever cheat." Terri stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, technically we were not officially dating… so…"

The blonde started to laugh dryly at the comment. This silenced the obsessive woman who was now looking down at her coffee intently. The feeling of shame weighing heavily on her shoulders. "Did he say he wanted to be with you?"

"Yes… I was even in therapy to help with my um, problems." Emma's voice shook nervously.

"He wanted you to change who you are?" Blue eyes held anger, anger that neither girl quite understood. Seeing the redhead's demeanor change considerably the blonde sighed and relaxed calming her anger. "Sorry… I just don't see why you should have to go to therapy. I mean yes you have a large amount of crazy, but he should have worked with you on it not some therapist."

Still not quite understanding, the obsessive woman thought over the words. Should it have been Will who helped her get over her fears in order to trust him touching her and making love to her? Yes, it should have been. It made complete sense. She had been giving a lot and what did he do to show his support for her love? Sleep with April? Regardless of the obvious she still felt inclined to protect the man that she had thought she loved for so long.

"I suppose that he should have been the one helping me… but you um. You said earlier that if a guy wasn't getting… uh." Her voice trailed off awkwardly as she glanced down at the cup and back up into blue, a blush rising on her cheeks and down her neck. One of the most uncomfortable topics for her to talk about had always been anything sexual.

"Sex." Terri stated with ease.

Shocked brown eyes widened and she looked back down at the cup coughing before she spoke again. "Uh yes. Right. If a man was not getting that then they would look for it elsewhere."

"Are you saying that you and Will never had sex? That is hard to believe Emma. The man was even too much for me to handle sometimes." She laughed sarcastically and perhaps slightly bitterly as cold blue eyes glared at the woman. The blonde was finding it hard to believe that the submissive and sweet redhead had been able to resist her ex-husband.

Strange enough thinking about the two having sex caused her to feel jealousy in the pit of her stomach, not for Emma touching Will but for Will touching her. It was an odd feeling. _'Why the hell should I care if he touches her… I don't! She could screw everyone in town for all I care!' _Even though her thoughts tried to disprove her odd feelings, her stomach again lurched painfully at the thought of anyone touching the innocent woman.

"Well… yes." She mumbled before drawing the cup to her lips and sipping completely ignoring the eyes practically boring into her.

Blue eyes wide the blonde asked a bit too loudly for the other woman's comfort level. "Seriously? You and Will never had sex?"

"Seriously." She laughed awkwardly as she continued to avoid any eye-contact with Terri.

Raising a curious and entertained eyebrow at the redhead sitting across from her the harsh and straightforward woman questioned. "Emma, how long has it been since the last time you had sex with someone."

Again she cringed physically at the word and started to fidget her fingers uncomfortably. Despite the café not having many people in it, she felt that they were all watching her as she admitted her most embarrassing secret. How could someone be thirty years old and have never had sex? She knew it was mundane, but it was the truth. "Well… you see. Um. It has been uh quite some time… pretty much forever." The last word came out a whisper for she felt if Terri knew she would become less to her. Unworthy of her attentions.

"You're a virgin?" She practically shouted. It was unbelievable, how could someone be so gorgeous and not have had someone try and get further with her?

"Could you please quiet down, I don't really want all of Ohio knowing." Emma said in a hushed whisper as brown eyes glared into blue. The blonde immediately caught on and felt rude for her behavior; this was obviously an insecurity that the other woman had.

Cocking her head to the side the blonde tried to figure out what reasoning she could have for never having sex. For whatever reason the redhead intrigued her all the more now. "Why? I mean you are definitely pretty enough to have—" Pausing she decided to try and be more gentle, "You know." She nodded toward her.

Blushing brightly brown eyes found her hands again as she fumbled with the tablecloth. Now she was both nervous and embarrassed, it was not often that people called her pretty and she had never expected it from the source it just came from. "Well um. Thanks. But it's uh, not that I um haven't had boyfriends." Laughing at the obvious statement she added "Obviously. More or less it is my OCD, I uh usually freak out when people touch me, as you have seen. So you could imagine just uh how much of a handicap that could be if I was trying to erm… get intimate."

Terri was starting to understand and as it all clicked, she suddenly felt sorry for the other woman, how hard it must have been to lose people to something she had no control over. Now she was starting to feel guilty for teasing the redhead so much about it. Will had hurt Emma because she was nervous sexually? "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Reaching out she grasped her hand.

At first the obsessive girl wanted to pull her hand away but she fought off the urges, because it felt nice to be in contact with someone else. And despite her earlier judgment she actually did feel safe around the blonde. Smiling softly she shrugged her shoulders "I-It's okay. But you see why it was my fault and not Will's now right?"

"No, actually now I see that it was all that self-serving jerks fault." She laughed bitterly.

Brown eyes widened. "He um is not a self-serving jerk. Will is the sweetest man that I have ever met. He uh does so much for those kids and um."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Again we need to work on that backbone of yours, but unlike him I can be patient." The blonde winked, which earned another blush from Emma who glanced down at their interlocked hands.

Surprisingly she had forgotten that they were even holding hands until she looked upon the connected hands. Smiling to herself as she realized just how much she actually was enjoying the comforting gesture the woman had given her. Feeling one of Terri's manicured fingers run against hers she flinched, but regained her composure smiling even brighter. "Thank you."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we blow this joint and go back to your place and watch some movies?"

Emma's face contorted into one of fear as she quickly withdrew her hand and clenched it into a fist on top of the table. "My place?" No one had ever been to her place and that was how she had always wanted to keep it. If someone came in she may very well have to buy an entire new apartment to rid it of the filth. As her heart raced in her chest painfully brown eyes glanced around uncomfortably. "I don't um I don't think that's a good idea, plus we haven't even been served."

"Only more reason to leave. The service here is shit and it could be fun. We'll take our separate cars of course and I'll just follow you to your place."

"I um really don't have anything fun to do at my place." She practically pleaded for the blonde to reconsider and decide that the entire thing was pointless and a boring endeavor. Terri did not seem ready to give up though as she grabbed ahold of the redhead's arm pulling her toward the exit.

"Do you have movies?"

"Um… yes, but nothing that you would like." She added. Knowing the other woman's idea of a good movie because of the ones she had left at Will's place after the divorce. Emma owned nothing remotely similar to them. "Mostly classics and musicals."

Despite the look of horror that passed her blue eyes the blonde decided that it would be worth the sacrifice to see more of the redhead. It was confusing really why she cared so much to get close to her, but once Terri Schuester committed to something she never gave up. Dragging her out the door she smiled brightly. "We'll make do! Now go get in your car and lead the way!"

"Um… okay… I guess. Okay." Emma mumbled out feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of someone invading her personal space. "I—okay." She finally agreed that there was no way to ward off the blonde or convince her that this was a bad idea. She would simply have to grit her teeth and bear it.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Aw are you upset because your little ginger is batting for the other team or are you simply feeling down because of the amount of product you used in that mess you call hair weighing you down?" Sue asked as she passed by Will's office looking in to see him leaning his head on the desk staring at some flowers.

The cheer coach had witnessed the scene earlier in the hallway and she could not be more thrilled about it, for it gave her a chance to rub something in her rivals face.

Glaring up at her annoyed Will asked in an even and harsh tone "What the hell do you mean Sue?"

"About your hair?"

"About Emma." He stated shaking off the comment about his hair as he always did.

"Oh Will this cannot be shocking news, I for one knew that she was always a lesbian." Pausing to enjoy the way that he sat up and gave her a death-glare she smiled. "How could she not be? She probably assumed you were a girl this whole time with that dyke cut you got going on." Laughing the blonde coach left the office leaving Will with a lot to think about. Could Emma be a lesbian? And was she into his ex-wife? How the hell could that happen?

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Feeling a whole lot better! I hope that this chapter will be satisfactory, getting a lot out there with Will and Sue and their conversation, and Emma feeling comfortable enough to have Terri come over… That was a huge step but I think it should help progress things.

Again! Read and review and I will keep adding! Love this couple! Not enough people write for them. :(

-Tracy Cook


	7. Your Favorite!

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Your Favorite

As Emma lead the way toward her apartment the young woman could not help but grow more and more nervous and fidgety. It was terrifying honestly. Most people did not understand her fears, but this would be the equivalent of someone who was afraid of small spaces being trapped in a grave under six feet of dirt. She felt trapped and as if she were suffocating, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had lost all of their color.

Part of her was half-tempted to lead the other woman to the wrong apartment if only to avoid the embarrassment she would feel when the blonde saw her overly-clean apartment. Not only that, she didn't believe her apartment could ever be cleansed once someone else stepped foot in it. Not even Will had.

Yet, there was something endearing about the fact that the blonde would suffer through a musical in order to spend time with her. She had learnt a lot about Terri over the time she liked her husband and he had been adamant about how much the woman hated watching musicals with him. That was always something that Emma shared with Will, it was always sort of special because it belonged to them but she was excited to share it with the blonde. Maybe she could even get her interested in one of them?

Her heart that was once beating rapidly was starting to thud a little more regularly as the young woman pulled into the driveway of her house. She made sure that the car was parked in the garage before climbing out and checking to make sure that everything was clean. Even though she knew that it was, she cleaned her car and garage at least two times a day.

Once certain everything was in place she made the way out and almost flinched at the sight already starting to regret allowing the other woman to come over. The blonde had parked directly against the curb and with how sloppy the parking was. Panic crossed her brown eyes as she thought about someone driving by and splashing water onto the vehicle or worse throwing something at it. That was not something she herself would risk.

"White?" Terri started as she walked toward the redhead who was now standing awkwardly on the sidewalk awaiting her "friend" to join her. "Why am I not surprised?"

The sarcasm in the blunt woman's tone stung but she was starting to learn to ignore it and accept that it was a part of her. Still she started to blush and grew embarrassed at the reference to her OCD. It was true the outside and inside was completely white as she would grow to see. "Um… yeah… well I-I like white, it looks uh—" She rambled nervously.

"Clean?" She interrupted rudely, startling the other woman.

For a moment Emma did not know if she should answer at all as she turned on her heels and started up the walk way toward the house, never stepping into the grass. "Well, yes. I suppose so." She giggled nervously under her breath a light blush forming on her cheeks as she watched her feet closely.

Terri ran up next to her wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders pulling her body a bit closer to her own than she felt comfortable with. Looking up brown eyes met bright playful blue before glancing down to see the smile playing on the blonde's lips. "Luckily I like white."

Letting out both a breath of air she had been holding and some laughter Emma smiled as well, she was very relieved to hear that considering everything in the entire apartment was white. Aside from some of the appliances and the television which were black.

"Well, that is good… because um, I have an awful lot of white in there…" She mumbled out as they reached the door. Her mind running wild with thoughts of the shorter woman's arm touching her and her body so close to her, it was terrifying in a sweet and comforting way. The scariest part was just how comfortable she actually was with the touch; it was like she had been with Will.

Stopping in front of the door Emma reached into her purse pulling out the keys from the place she always put them in the bag. One of her least favorite things was to lose something she owned. Reaching out she put them in and opened the door for Terri to enter. It was a bit selfish of her but she did not want the blonde to touch her doorknob.

"Thanks." The shorter woman stated with a smile, oblivious to the other girl's strange notions as she walked into the apartment.

Immediately she felt out of place in the apartment. Everything was cleansed to the point that it all looked brand new. The sofas were white and there was not a stain on them, she wondered what the redhead would do if there was a stain. _'She'd probably buy a whole new sofa…' _"Wow, you weren't kidding about the white." She said the first thing that came to mind, not one to ever censor her thoughts.

"Um, well, uh… yeah." She laughed at a loss for words as they both stood their staring into the apartment, she was apprehensive to let Terri actually go inside.

When she felt blue eyes on her obviously awaiting some kind of welcome the nervous woman started to fidget and entered the apartment quickly, taking off her shoes before stepping on the white carpet hoping that her newfound friend would do the same. "Well, um this is my place. Nothing all too special… like I said it is pretty dull."

"No not boring." She stated obviously trying to be nice which the redhead saw through, glancing over blue eyes caught brown and Terri laughed a bit. "Okay a little boring, but hey it just needs some personal character." With that she walked over to the white couch placing her red purse on the cushion.

Emma ran over to the couch about to take the purse off of it fear written all over her face at the sight, no one had ever sat in it let alone set a dirty bag on it. "Ah! Ah! No you don't." The blonde said shaking her finger teasingly in front of horrified brown eyes that watched it sway back and forth.

"But—I—Can I at least clean the bag?" She questioned her voice cracking from nervousness.

Terri's mouth fell open and she lifted a hand to her heart feigning offence. "Well, I never." The minute that she realized that the redhead was going to take it seriously she started to laugh. "I'm just joking Em, but no you cannot clean my bag." Plopping down on the couch she laughed even harder as the horror intensified on the taller woman's face. "And you can't clean me either, unless you really want to." She smirked winking up at her.

She completely forgot what she was saying at the sexual comment, that mixed with the wink and the unfamiliar nickname caused her to grow embarrassed. Bright red blush covered her cheeks almost matching her hair as she looked away. "Uh, well, um. Yeah, right. Um." She let out a loud sigh as she tried to gather herself. "Would you like something to uh, drink?"

"I'd love something and maybe a snack?"

"Well, I don't really eat in the—" The look in blue eyes caused her voice to be lost in her throat and she knew it was pointless to finish the sentence. "Right away." She headed toward the kitchen.

"Good, I'm going to need a full stomach for whatever torture I am in for tonight." Terri laughed as she looked over at the movie collection. None of the videos looked entertaining to her in the least, but it would be worth it to get to know Emma better. She was honestly enjoying herself.

While the other woman was gone the blonde took the chance to actually examine her home. It was definitely not what she would call homey as it gave off more of the feel of a hospital or a mental ward. In the past that would have been an entertaining jab at the obsessive woman, but she no longer thought that the other was crazy. She had a lot of problems that she needed to work on dealing with people. Still, she was not crazy; she was actually pretty sweet and adorable. Will did not deserve her.

One thing that caught her eye was the lack of any personal object; it really did look like the home was new on the market. There were no pictures on the walls to the blonde's disappointment, there were no decorations on the walls, there were no pets, there was nothing that distinguished this as Emma's. Or maybe that was what distinguished it as hers and set her apart from others?

"Here you go." The perfectionist said as she made her way out of the kitchen carrying a white plate with a few oatmeal cookies on it and a mug that more than likely contained coffee.

"Thanks." She responded nonchalantly as she reached up taking the mug and quickly placing it on the table, making sure to use the coasters that were set out. She may be straight-forward and a bit rude but she did not want to push her new friend too much too quickly. Still, she did not take into account that a few drops of coffee had fell out of the cup to the carpet as each hit the floor, though invisible to the eyes, the redhead cringed. "I'll be right back."

Heading back into the kitchen she picked up her own mug of coffee and a few napkins in order for the blonde to wipe the crumbs from her mouth when she was done eating. When she got back out there she watched in disgust as she licked her fingers clean, her plate empty. "Um, well I brought you some of these… but uh, it seems you um, took care of things yourself."

"Yeah. Oh sorry." Blue eyes widened as she realized how disgusted Emma looked at the moment the last thing she wanted was for the other woman to hate her touch even more. Though, the reasoning behind that was still confused. Reaching out she took a napkin and wiped her face as well as her saliva covered fingers.

"Thank you." Emma mumbled softly before heading toward her movies, which Terri now noticed were actually alphabetized.

"So what musical are you planning to torture me with tonight?" The blonde teased and surprisingly the other woman smiled at the joke, it seemed that she was finally starting to understand and accept her humor. Not take offence to everything that she said.

"Well, what genre would you prefer?"

"I thought "musical" was a genre." Terri replied confusion in her voice, she had never really taken enough interest to think that there were different types of musicals.

"Oh my.. uh, well—" Before she tried to explain in order to spare the blonde of her confusion the other woman held up a hand and smiled in her direction.

"Just pick your favorite."

"Oh, okay. Will do." She smiled brightly and though she would never admit it that smile made Terri's heart leap with excitement and warmth. She had not felt the need to smile back at someone so badly since she was in high school and had first met Will. It was simply adorable the way that brown eyes lit up at the thought of watching her favorite movie, tonight was going to be a fun night.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hey everyone adding another chapter! :) Hope that you guys like it. I think I am getting the characters down and I really love writing for this couple, particularly for Emma. It is a fun character to delve into especially because I myself am OCD with good reason. My family is disgusting, my father came in from working on the car and wiped his sweat off his face and splashed it in my face just to terrorize me because he knows I hate germs it was HORRIBLE! Gahh… anyhow, onward!

Please read and tell me what y'all think! Hope y'all like!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Awkwardness

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Awkwardness

Large brown bush-baby eyes glanced over to the clock across the room; it read 2:35 AM. Her body was growing stiff and tense from how she had been sitting the last six hours. Somehow Terri had fallen asleep watching the musical Cabaret, how anyone could do something like that was beyond her, but she had. Now Emma was trapped. She could not bring herself to wake the blonde who was leaning against her shoulder in a deep slumber no matter how uncomfortable she felt.

It was just another one of her irrational fears, waking people up. The redhead always felt that people would become agitated with her if she did so. Even though the way that the other woman's neck was positioned against her shoulder was more than likely uncomfortable she could not say anything. So, instead she sat there hands fidgeting in her lap as she chewed on her bottom lip and made sure to keep her breathing even for her friend.

Internally she counted to sixty for what seemed like the millionth time. She was literally counting down the seconds until it would be an appropriate time to wake Terri.

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as the blonde snaked a hand over her stomach trapping her further. Though the part that made her most uncomfortable was not the fact that she was trapped beneath the other woman, but more that she did not feel as uncomfortable as she should have. Emma had had boyfriends who tried to snuggle with her or hold her and she could never stand it, this she enjoyed. That terrified her.

Glancing down she allowed her eyes to examine the straightforward woman's face. She looked so different when she was asleep. So much more innocent when she was not speaking. Even if her bluntness was starting to grow on the redhead it was nice to see her like this. Terri was actually quite beautiful.

This thought caused a bright blush to find its way onto her cheeks and down her neck. She never thought like that, not about anyone aside from Will of course. Which would not be happening again after everything that he did to her. Why would she think that about his wife? Once again her eyes ran along those closed eyes, down her face before tracing over those lips that opened and closed with each soft breath. The random and scary urge to kiss them came to mind and she looked away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Oh god…" She mumbled softly as she closed her eyes and tried to rid her mind of any inappropriate and crazy thoughts. This had to be just some way she was coping with losing the man she loved. Right?

After taking three minutes to calm her mind and focus on something aside from the awkward thoughts large brown childlike eyes opened again and she glanced down at the other woman once more. Only to be shocked again by her earlier thoughts being once again confirmed and confusing. She was beautiful. Terri Schuester was a very attractive woman and despite never being attracted to a woman before, she definitely was attracted to her. Again her heart started hammering away. It almost made her worried that the sound would wake up the blonde.

Emma felt herself being drawn to those lips, not that she would kiss them, would she? No, she would never do something as straightforward as that. Still, she did take note that they smelt of strawberries and they were very enticing and full. She liked strawberries, though she preferred grapes, she did like strawberries.

"Uh…" She mumbled out surprised when she felt Terri's body move against her own. Her fingernails trailing their way along her abdomen earned a shake from her and an unexpected sensation that traveled lower in her body. She recognized it from when with Will, it was arousal.

"Umm… ah." The redhead again let out confusing sounds as she bit down on her lip to prevent them from escaping any further. That would be an awkward way to wake the other woman. How would she even explain the way that she had moaned because she felt the blonde press her breasts against her own as she snuggled her body against hers. She couldn't. Odds are she would freeze up, stutter, kick her out, and never show up to work or answer the door again. Thankfully she did not wake up.

Emma's brown eyes widened larger than they ever had when she felt the same lips she had been ogling earlier pressed ever so lightly against her neck. _'Is she trying to kill me… does she know how many germs the human mouth has?'_

Even though her mind was screaming out about the germs that were now infesting her neck and her first inclination was to jump off the couch and take four or five showers, there was a tiny part of her that enjoyed the contact. It was nice. Feeling the way that she nuzzled her head in the crook of her neck, the way that her body melted against her own, she felt somewhat comfortable. Far from safe, but she did feel comfortable.

Quickly her eyes darted back to the clock and she realized that an hour had passed. An entire hour she had somehow missed in the heat of the moment. It had felt like seconds and honestly she had not even realized she had stopped counting the minutes. What was going on with her?

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

In the morning Terri was beyond surprised by what she woke up to. Somehow during the night she had fallen asleep. _'Probably during that stupid musical…' _That was not the shocking part though, people always slept at night after all. The shocking part was that she woke up wrapped up in a pair of very thin and bony arms and the warmth of a body, lying on a couch that definitely was not hers.

Those arms also definitely did not belong to Will. They belonged to Emma. There was the shocking part. As far as she knew the redhead never let anyone touch her, she would not even let the blonde hold onto her arm for god's sake and yet she had allowed her to not only fall asleep on her but now she was holding her against her body. Was she dreaming?

After a few moments of thinking over how strange and awkward the situation was she decided that she kind of liked being in those arms. It had been awhile since anyone had shown Terri affection and she felt safe in those arms. The way that the other woman held her was almost as if she were fragile and something important to be taken care of, it was sweet and endearing. She lay there for a few moments with her eyes closed simply enjoying the contact and the clean scent of her newfound friend. Perfect scent of her hair and skin, the way she shook every single time the blonde let out a hot breath against her collar bone.

Still, she knew that she could not savor it forever and she would have to get up. They had lives to get back to, reality to return to opposed to whatever this was. Lifting herself up she felt those thin arms fall off of her back and onto the couch and what she saw caused her blue eyes to widen and a smirk to cover her face.

Terri knew that the moment the obsessive girl woke up she would notice and it almost made her laugh on the spot. She had drooled in her sleep, it was a disgusting habit she had gotten into, and she had done so all over the redhead's neck. Along with this there was also a trail of lipstick along that long neck. Simply thinking about the way that Emma would react when she saw it caused the blonde to start laughing out loud.

Brown eyes snapped open and were now staring directly into playful blue. Hers undoubtedly reflecting the terror that she felt. Not only were their faces far too close for her comfort, her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife was lying on top of her, and there was something wet on her neck.

"Oh god… What… I um… Can you get up please?" She mumbled out nervously trying not to just push the other woman off of her.

"I'm not so sure, I kind of feel comfortable here." Terri said with a smirk as she rested her head back on the redhead's shoulder. Feeling her shake uncomfortably, she loved pushing her buttons.

"Please?" She asked again her voice deep and serious as her body trembled and she tried to find a different place. This was way too far out of her comfort zone.

"Aw. Okay." The straightforward woman stated as she sat up straddling the other woman before climbing off of her and stretching her body out. As amazing as it was to sleep in Emma's arms it had done a toll on her muscles how and where they had slept. "You might want to clean up though; I have this nasty habit of drooling on people in my sleep." She winked.

'_Oh my god.' _Emma thought as her brown eyes widened and her body shook in disgust, that was what was on her neck, she had to take a shower right now. Maybe more than one. "I have to take a shower." She stated without a care of how crazy it probably made her look. She felt sick to her stomach, like she could vomit at any moment if she did not cleanse her neck. "Right now." With that she rushed to her bathroom leaving Terri in the living room laughing at how cute the redhead was when she got frightened of miniscule things.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but honestly I had to go take care of some things with my Grandma so I just posted what I had for y'all. Hopefully you guys like the rest of the night and I will try and post longer chapters from now on… Not easy for me I have like 15 multi-chap stories going right now, so I just try and make everyone happy. First thought was Emma would fall asleep on Terri, SOOO I went with the other! Haha. I like a challenge.

Read and review! Love ya guys! Love this couple. :p

-Tracy Cook


	9. Time Changes

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 9

Time Changes

As weeks went by Emma spent a lot of time with Terri, it seemed that after the blonde broke through her barrier and she allowed her into her house _'And to drool on me…' _That she did not have all that much she was not willing to share with her. Also she seemed to want to get to know the straightforward woman more and more with each passing moment. She had found that the 112 flaws the other woman had were easily overlooked when compared to all of the good sides of her.

Will had become a thing of the past as did her feelings for him. It was almost as if they had never been in a relationship at all. Not quite, but it was definitely getting easier to pass him in the hallway at the school and not look toward her feet.

Currently the obsessive compulsive redhead was tapping the eraser of her pencil against her desk, periodically glancing toward the clock. Usually she was never in a hurry to get out of work because her life did not consist of much else, but tonight she had plans with Terri. They were going out. Nothing to personal as to call a date, not dinner, there would be no candlelight which she found herself slightly discouraged about. They were going to a concert, in a local bar.

Admittedly it was not something she would normally do. All of the alcohol, the scent of smoke and cigarettes on people and in the air, mixed with loud music that she probably would not like all that much and perverted men trying to talk to her. No, those were definitely not things that she wanted to be around. It was on the other hand something that her blonde friend had seemed excited about and after making her do many things on her terms over the last month and a half she decided to let her hair down and do something a little out of the ordinary if only for the other woman.

Her heart leapt as the hand once again jumped on the clock. She never thought she would be so excited to do something so utterly disgusting, but she was. "Just hurry up…" Emma mumbled aloud to herself.

"Hurry up?" Came Will's voice from the door. He had been trying to talk with her a lot over the last month, perhaps to fix his mistakes and get a second chance, or maybe he simply wanted to feel less guilty.

"Oh Will! Um. I-I didn't you see you there." She stated in a soft tone, stuttering slightly from the initial shock.

"Yeah, you seemed to be lost in thought." He said with that charming smile he always wore. Emma could remember how she swooned over that grin, but now she felt absolutely nothing. Not even a skip of her heart. "I'm sorry I should have knocked I just usually—"

"—No, it's fine really." The redhead stated with a soft and uncertain smile as she started to fidget with her fingers. Waiting patiently for him to explain what he was doing in her office. She had not known he was going to stop by today and she was curious what he could need. Maybe it was about glee club? After a few moments of waiting she chewed on her bottom lip and asked the young man. "Uh, Will. What um. What did you want?"

Laughing under his breath Will entered the office taking that as an invitation even if it wasn't. Sue had told him that the woman of his affections was going out with his wife tonight, how she knew that he had no idea, but he decided to test it. Emma never had plans after all. "Well, I was wondering if you didn't have plans tonight. Maybe I could take you out?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Will!" She said apologetically. "I-I um." She felt awkward about going out with her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife all of a sudden. "I already have um, plans tonight. I am sorry."

"I see." He said his smile falling along with his heart. _'Was Sue telling the truth?' _"That's fine I completely understand." Will smiled brightly before turning and heading out of the office. "I'll see you around." _'I'll see you tonight that is…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Will had been shocked to see that after Emma had left she had gone to his ex-wife's sister's house to pick her up. He was shocked for more than just one reason. Of course it only made him think that Sue was correct with her accusations toward his ex's but it also surprised him that the redhead allowed the blonde to actually get into her car. He had never been invited to do so; she always kept him at a distance when it came to her car and house. Yet, here she was picking her up to go out?

The two women appeared to be merely friendly as they exchanged hello's and Terri got into the car, there was not a hug nor a kiss, but still it was agitating him and making a jealousy boil inside of him. _'Why would they be hanging out? Even if it is just a friendship they probably talk about me all of the time.'_

Blue eyes watched closely as Emma pulled away from the curb after the blonde had climbed into her car. "Hm…" Will mumbled to himself as he started to follow the familiar car in hopes to find out where the two women were headed for the night.

The ride to their destination was one filled with anxiety for Will, he had no idea where they were headed and his mind continued to fill with irrational thoughts. _'Where were they going? Was it a date? Were they sleeping together? Why wouldn't Emma sleep with me… or let me in her car… what makes her trust TERRI more than me?'_ Letting out a growl of frustration he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel before seeing that the car he was following was slowly coming to a stop. Glancing over he noticed that the only thing that was on their side of the street was a local club. "A club? Emma wouldn't—"

Just as he was about to say that the obsessive-compulsive red head would never go into a club Emma pulled into the parking lot of the establishment. "—I guess now she would… this is a whole new side of Emma I have never seen… I wonder what else she is hiding from me." He mumbled as he too pulled into the parking lot, parking a fare distance away from his ex's who were now getting out of the car and heading toward the entrance. Again that jealousy returned as he saw how Terri was making the redhead he loved blush and smile brightly, even laugh, she seemed so comfortable with the blonde and it sickened him.

Ignoring the twinge that he got when he saw Emma reach out and place a hand on Terri's exposed arm he awaited his chance to follow. And, once the girls were inside of the building he took it as his cue. Getting out of the car he started into the club not entirely certain he wanted to see what the girls would be up to. _'God please let Sue be wrong about their relationship…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

The music was as loud as she had assumed that it would be and at first it was extremely overwhelming, that mixed with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol was almost enough for her to physically shake and vomit. Resisting the urge to run out of the establishment the redhead glanced around with large worried brown eyes, feeling like every guy in the entire room was looking at her. _'They are probably looking at Terri… she is so pretty…' _This thought made her blush more as her heart started to race and her nerves only intensified.

"Terri, I-I-Um. I am feeling very anxious…" Feeling embarrassed by how easily overwhelmed she was the councilor avoided eye contact with the worried blues that were now peering over at her. "I wanted to do this uh, for you… but I am so nervous—" Suddenly she was halted from her train of thought as well as her sentence as her words caught in her throat because Terri had placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm right here, I will stay by your side all night. Promise." The blonde said with a gentle smile, her words making the redhead blush brightly. Luckily the lighting helped her hide it as her chin was forced up by the straightforward woman's finger, making it so that she was now staring into those blue eyes.

"Th-thank you. It's just everything is so dirty and um unsanitary." She mumbled uncomfortably, her voice nearly too soft to hear over the pounding music of the band.

"I'll protect you from the dirt Emma. No worries tonight, let's just have fun." Terri said with a bright smile, honesty and sincerity shining in her blue eyes as she trailed the tip of her manicured nail down the side of Emma's cheek causing the innocent girl to shiver. It was strange how over the last month or so every touch from the blonde caused this reaction out of her, the attraction to her friend was growing almost as overwhelming as the anxiety she felt being in the club.

"Thank you." She said shyly as she quickly looked away from blue eyes. Feeling as if her heart could pound out of her chest at any moment. It was like Will all over again. When the councilor looked into those tempting eyes she found her breath catching in her throat, lost all train of thought, and she could not form a sentence. What was worse is that she found her eyes glancing down to the perfect lips of the shorter woman and these urges she had never felt, at least not so strongly. She wanted to kiss her.

'_All the time! I want to kiss her all the time and it is driving me crazy! I am not like this! I am reserved and—and—' _Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts as the blonde woman beside her allowed the hand that had been touching her arm to trail down the sensitive skin. Each touch making her body shake before she blushed even harder as Terri placed her hand in her own holding it tightly and comfortingly. Emma smiled knowing that the blonde was trying to make her feel safe, and it would have worked if she did not find herself wanting the other woman so darn bad! It made no sense.

"You okay?" Worried blue eyes glanced to the side to see the redhead who had suddenly tensed up under her touch.

"Mmhm. I'm fine." She said forcing a smile as she tried to calm her racing heart, the last thing that she wanted at the moment was to have a heart attack.

With a raise of an eyebrow the blonde wondered if maybe this was too much too soon, but she knew that if she did not push Emma than the anxious woman would remain trapped in her safety zone for far too long. She had been trapped in her safety zone for a month now and it was time for something new. "You want a drink?"

"Yes, please." She responded. Not usually one to enjoy alcohol, she found that tonight would be an exception. Anything to help calm her down and act more herself. Though, she momentarily worried that if she drank too much she may reveal these new and random feelings of hers.

Not saying anything in response Terri pulled the redhead by her hand smirking as large brown bush baby eyes widened in shock from being abruptly tugged toward the bar. As she sat down at the bar she glanced over in hopes that the taller slightly awkward woman would join her at the bar, which after a moment of inspecting and thoroughly cleaning the stool she did. This earning a confused look from the bartender and a shake of the head from the blonde, it was impossible to explain the crazy antics and quite frankly it was unnecessary. She could care less what others thought of her date. _'She is not a date… we are friends…'_

"What can I get you ladies?" The rugged man asked as he cleaned one of the many glasses. Brown eyes watched as dirty fingers rubbed away the blemishes on the glass, she would definitely have to rewash them.

"I'll take a margarita." Glancing over at Emma she awaited her order with a smirk. Over the last month she had started to take notice of all of the little things that made up the complicated and almost frustrating woman. Like now, how she was watching the man so closely as he cleaned the glasses. Eyeing him, almost testing him to see if he meets up to her standards. _'Which by the look on her face I would say he does not… she is so cute…'_

"Um." The redhead started as she glanced around nervously uncertain what she should choose. "A glass of champagne?" She asked hesitantly.

"Coming right up pretty lady!" With that he winked in her direction and started to pour their drinks.

Leaning over Emma tried to make it as discreet as possible as she asked in a hushed whisper against the blonde's ear. The blonde who was trying very hard to not enjoy the hot breath that rushed against her neck and ear and the arousal that it caused her. Even if she was to pursue something with the beautiful woman she would have to be patient. "Did that rather unattractive and very dirty older man just call me um, a pretty lady?"

Terri found it impossible not to laugh at how cute and naïve the redhead was, sometimes she was so innocent it was like talking with a teenager not a thirty year old woman. "Yes he did."

"Is he um. Hitting on me then?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Once again the blonde tried to ignore the sensations and arousal that traveled through her body as she heard that deeper tone and felt the breath against her neck. _'God how I would just take her right now… if only she was not just my friend… god damn it.' _"I think so, but trust me you are far too cute for him." Before she really knew what she had said it slipped between her lips and the lightest of blushes covered her cheeks as shocked brown eager eyes stared up at her.

"You really think so?" Emma's voice came off as more energetic and exciting than Terri had ever heard it and she could not help but to smile knowing that her compliment, and slip of the tongue, had made the other woman feel so special. She certainly had meant it.

Nodding she smiled up at the bartender as she took her margarita and took a long gulp of the alcoholic beverage, needing something to take off the edge. She was nervous and she never got nervous. "Yes, I really think so. At first glance you actually come off as pretty much a nut-case, but as I have gotten to know you I guess I've realized just how—cute you are?"

Emma blushed lightly as she looked down into her champagne glass taking a sip of the alcohol trying not to drink too much. She hated the thought of drinking so much that she would not remember, because she liked knowing everything that happened. "Thank you."

"No problem." Terri responded taking another gulp of her drink as she reached across from herself taking the redheads free hand in her own once again. Truthfully she had missed the contact. A smirk spread across her face as she watched large brown eyes grow in size at the skin on skin contact, and for only a brief moment she watched as Emma contemplated pulling her hand away. Yet, she didn't and this made the blonde's heart leap in her chest.

As they fell into small talk and drinks little did either girl know that Will was hiding and watching the display with intrigue, jealousy, and anger. He had seen the way that his ex-wife reached over and took ahold of his ex-girlfriend's hand. The woman that he should be holding, the woman who always pulled away from his contact, for whatever reason she was accepting Terri and it was killing him.

It should be him at the bar with her right now. He wanted to dance with her, kiss her, and make love to her. Will wondered how long this had been going on and if they had actually slept together. That thought almost enough to make him sick. Deciding not to make his presence known just yet he sat down at a table that was quite a ways away from the bar and watched the girls.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Both girls had started to feel the effects of the alcohol, though neither of them was drunk, they were just tipsy enough to have dropped their guards. Blue eyes glanced to the redhead sitting beside her, catching brown as a devious smirk rose on her face. "How about we dance Em?"

'_Em?' _She wondered before actually processing what the blonde had asked her, she wanted to dance? Emma knew how to dance, ballroom dance that is, she had no idea how to dance in a club. Not to mention with her guards down and being that close to the woman she was growing to care for as more than a friend it could be a bad combination. She would hate to wake up the next day with regrets from making a fool out of herself. "I—Um, I don't know Terri. I uh, have never been to a club like this erm… before."

"There's a first time for everything right?" Terri questioned moving from the stool and standing in front of Emma holding out a hand to the taller woman. Secretly she hoped that she would not be declined, that would probably crush her. "Come on, just one song."

"I don't know…" She mumbled softly a blush rising on her cheeks as she stared at the hand being held out to her with complete uncertainty. For once not because of the germs.

"Please?" The blonde asked as she stuck out her bottom lip forming a pout hoping that it would help to convince the OCD councilor to dance with her. Even if it would only be for one dance. One dance would be amazing; she would get the chance to be closer to the other woman than almost anyone ever had been without pushing her too far. "I'll lead." She added at the sight of doubtful brown eyes.

"Oh alright." Emma said letting out a breath she had been holding as she reached out allowing Terri to take her hand and help her off the stool, leading the way toward the dance floor. There was an obnoxious beat playing, something fast and undoubtedly popular with the younger generation.

She could have sworn that her heart was going to tear through her ribcage and out of her chest as the straightforward blonde lifted her delicate hands placing them on her shoulders, before placing her own hands on her hips pulling their bodies close. Almost too close for the anxious redhead, but she found that the contact was not overwhelming. She was actually enjoying how close the two of them were. A bright blush covered her cheeks as she felt hot breath against her neck, her body shaking with each and every exhale from the shorter woman.

"Just follow my lead." Terri smirked as she looked up into brown eyes, their faces mere inches apart.

"Um—" Trying to find her voice as she looked down into blue eyes she found was almost impossible. It seemed she was in a trance. "Um—" Glancing downward she noticed those sweet pink lips that had been begging for her to kiss them many nights. It was all starting to be too much for her, there was no way that she could actually kiss the other woman right? It would completely shame her and she would lose her only friend.

"See something you like?" The blonde drawled, half due to the alcohol and half of it seduction.

"Um—" Again that was all she could think to say. No, she could not think at all. Nor could she tell if the blonde was seducing her or simply drunk.

Moving so that her lips were even closer to Emma's she smirked against them, feeling the redhead breath out against her own lips. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss those sweet lips. "Em?"

"Um—" When she did nothing to pull away from Terri, the blonde took this as a cue. She could definitely kiss her right now, there was absolutely no hesitation and that was not something that she usually saw in the obsessive woman. She always hesitated, but by the dark lust in her eyes she could tell that she wanted this as much as she did. Filling the space between their lips she gently pressed her lips against Emma's.

At first the taller woman tensed up as she felt lips on her own. This was definitely not something she did often. Or ever. She had never kissed a girl in a stuffy club while dancing to modern music. Still, she found that despite the taste of alcohol on the blonde's lips she did actually enjoy the kiss a lot. The way that her lips moved with her own, she did not even care if it was sanitary or what surrounded them, the entire world seemed to slip away except for the woman kissing her. It felt amazing and she never wanted it to stop as she moved her dainty hand away from Terri's shoulder in order to tangle her fingers in blonde locks and pull her even closer. Both girls moaning out into the kiss.

"Mmm…" Blue eyes closed as she felt fingers in her hair and realized that Emma wanted her just as badly as she wanted the redhead. Obviously she wanted to kiss her too if she was intensifying it. Eliminating distance. It almost felt like an illusion or a dream, how could this possibly be happening? Not one to overthink things she allowed her emotions to control her and ran her tongue against the other woman's sweet bottom lip begging for entrance that she was uncertain anyone had ever been granted.

She was though and as Emma opened her mouth and their tongues started a dance of their own, saliva mixing, both completely lost in each other she felt beyond special. To be that important to the woman who kept everyone at a distance, to get the chance to actually be this close to her. Groaning out in pleasure as the redhead pulled her even closer trying to eliminate all distance and completely drown in the kiss suddenly both girls were startled by an angry yell.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You bitch! You are tainting an innocent and sweet woman! Get your hands and lips off of her!"

Terri and Emma both pulled apart abruptly as they recognized who the voice belonged to. It was Will. Turning, both girls met a pair of extremely angry eyes and a young man who was moving toward them quickly. The blonde stood protectively in front of the redhead and screamed out at her ex-husband. "What do you want Will, you were the one who cheated on her! You have no say in who she sees! Or kisses for that matter!"

"She deserves better than you, you lying whore!" He shouted and shockingly enough to both Schuesters Emma moved between them, brown eyes glaring directly into his blue.

"Will, you have no right to talk to her like that." Pausing she thought over what she should say, though the alcohol was prohibiting her from thinking completely rationally. "I really care for Terri, you were the one who cheated on me and hurt me not her."

"Em I—"

"I do not care to hear your apology Will nor do I care for you to tell me who I can be with, I know what I want now." Pausing she glanced between expectant blue eyes of the young man and young woman. "And I want to be with Terri."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I know some of my chapters tended to be slow... or short, and I hope that this one will speed up the pace. I like moving slowly though :) Also I am working on about 30 other multi-chapter fics right now and I start school back up in 5 days… so I probably won't be updating as often… :/ Sadly. But if y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! Thank you to everyone who has!

-Tracy Cook


	10. Wanting More

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 10

Wanting More

"I still can't believe you stood up to him." Terri stated a little too excitedly and loudly, it was probably the alcohol.

"Yeah." The redhead whispered not certain how she was feeling about what had happened. Will had witnessed her kissing his ex-wife and barged in to stop it. Telling her what she had always wanted to hear him say to her, that he wanted to be with her. She had told him that she chose Terri and the look of hurt that flashed across his face was enough to make her feel extremely guilty. Not to mention it would make work even more awkward than it already had been. What would people say if they found out?

Blue eyes glanced up at the taller woman who was wearing a rather worried look on her face, they were currently in the cab having the driver take them to Emma's place, Terri knew that she had been talking about what had happened and Will's reaction probably a bit too much, but it had been hilarious to her. "Em, are you okay?" She asked in an uncharacteristically caring voice. She was never the most caring of people, but she did care for the councilor.

"Um, yeah." She whispered with obvious uncertainty.

"You sure? Because you sound really worried." The blonde pointed out as she started to trace her fingers along the redhead's arm absentmindedly.

Though the other woman did not seem to take the touches too seriously Emma did and a blush covered her cheeks, she momentarily grew even more worried about what could be expected tonight. She did not know if she was ready to sleep with the blonde, the thought both excited her and terrified her, but she could not suppress the shiver as those perfect fingers traced circles on her arm. She loved being touched by her. "I am worried." She laughed a little uncomfortably. "But um I am always worried."

"I know, but you seem extra worried." Smiling she nuzzled her head against Emma's shoulder, noticing and feeling a little hurt, when the other cringed. She knew it would take some time before she was comfortable with the physical contact.

The OCD woman knew that she needed to explain her worry because she could hear concern in the woman's voice. Concern she had rarely ever heard from her. "I um, I guess I am worried more than um usual. But it isn't bad necessarily." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Blue eyes grew serious as she pulled away and looked directly into brown. She hoped that she had not pushed her too far. _'God I can be so pushy and controlling sometimes… Usually I don't care, but I care a lot for Emma…' _That thought was terrifying, it had been such a long time sine she had actually cared for someone so much.

"Um, I guess I just feel guilty." She glanced away.

"Why? Do you still have feelings for Will?" Terri demanded a little too harshly, but it made jealousy boil inside of her at the thought. This was the only reasoning she could come up with.

"No!" Emma practically shouted as her large bush baby eyes grew twice in size. That was definitely not the reason she felt guilty, if anything she felt guilty for not having feelings for Will still when he obviously still had feelings for her.

Letting out a sigh of relief at how adamant the redhead had been about not having feelings for her ex-husband, she asked. "Then what is it?"

"Well I suppose I feel guilty because um, well because I don't still have feelings for Will." Emma said looking away and fidgeting with her hands momentarily before feeling a warm hand cover her own stopping her from doing so. Not in a controlling way, but more of a comforting way. It worked, she felt safe enough to continue speaking and with a soft smile started again.

"I guess I thought that I would end up with him and now seeing him hurting so bad because I um well I—" She paused to blush before whispering "want to be with you, makes me feel guilty. Plus I told him I want to be with his ex-wife, that had to have hurt, and work um is going to be uncomfortable, and um I'm taking you back to my place and I don't know what will happen and I'm just worried." Emma finished her rambling letting out a breath and looking away.

Terri felt a smile creep onto her face as she listened to the words the other woman rambled, it made her feel proud. She had actually succeeded in winning the redhead's heart and getting her over Will. _'She just wants me… god this shouldn't make me so happy, but it does…' _

Moving forward she gripped the councilor's chin between her fingers forcing her to look into her eyes with large brown. "I understand that you feel guilty, but I am so proud of you Em. You stood up to him for the first time in your life and told him what you wanted, and that was amazing. As for tonight—" She paused and felt herself blush lightly which was definitely not something she did often, but thinking about sleeping with the woman of her affections who was so guarded she could not help but blush. "—Nothing has to happen."

"What if I want something to um happen?" Her voice squeaked. She was beyond uncomfortable with what she was implying. The truth was she had no idea if she was ready to progress their relationship to that extent, but she definitely was ready to try. She had enjoyed the kiss with the blonde more so than any kiss she had ever shared with anyone and at the very least she wanted many more of those. It was scary how much she trusted this woman she once disliked to such an extent.

Raising an eyebrow the straightforward woman questioned. "Do you want something to happen?"

Shifting her eyes in order to look away, despite the fingers holding her chin in place the redhead smiled uncomfortably. Her heart pounding quickly in her chest and her body heating up. "Um well, maybe I do. I'm not certain. I've never um—you know."

"I know." Terri whispered out with a soft smile. "We will just see what happens." She said it as if it were the simplest solution in the world.

Emma looked at her for a moment, confused by the words. Her mind did not work like that, it was not that simple. She could not just see what happened, she always had to plan and plan until there was no way things could go unexpectedly, still she found herself giving into this idea. If more happened than more happened, if not then it was alright. It was good to know that Terri would not be pressuring her into doing more. "Okay, sounds great." She said with a smile.

"Good." The blonde said finally releasing the other woman's chin, resting her head once again against her shoulder as her heart started to pound in her chest. There was a good chance she would be sleeping with Emma tonight. That was intimidating, the only person she had really been with since high school was Will, and she had never been with a girl. Let alone a crazy girl who hated to be touched. _'What have I gotten myself into…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! Thank you to everyone who has! You guys rock! :p

Sorry for the short chapter, but the NEXT chapter will be FAIRLY long, so it should make up for this disappointing one. :) Already have it planned. So no worries, and then time will skip so it will speed this along. Thank you my wonderful readers for being the most awesome people alive!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Almost

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 11

Almost

Even with the small amount of alcohol that she had consumed at the concert, the redhead could not control her anxiousness with the situation. Heart racing rapidly, palms sweating to her disgust, body shaking, and breathing heavy were all signs of one very obvious thing, she was terrified. Emma could have never predicted this night, no matter how many times she played it over in her head she could not comprehend what she was doing. She had stood up to the only man she had ever truly had feelings for and now was laying awkwardly in her bed with his ex-wife.

Just the simple fact that she was allowing someone to lay in her bed was a sign that she had definitely crossed her comfort-level. But, it was not just this that was going on. Terri had her arm over her midsection and was running her nails gently over her clothed stomach. Each stroke giving her two sensations, fear and a need to cringe, and pleasure. It was torture, she wanted more but she had never done that with anyone. Still the kiss lingered in her mind. _'She is an amazing kisser…' _Blushing at the thought she took in a breath as fingers grazed her hipbone through the material.

Feeling breath on her neck she let out a soft squeak and closed her eyes as her heart sped even more so. "We don't have to do anything more than this Em, I'm content with holding you." The blonde whispered her voice deeper than usual and strained a bit.

Allowing her words to sink in the redhead smiled a little, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"Although I would love to kiss you again." She stated bluntly.

This admittance from Terri caused Emma to jump a little and let out a squeak as she uncomfortably wiggled around on the bed. "Um well, while the kiss was amazing, wonderful actually, I um I don't know if I am really ready to kiss you again. I'm finding it difficult to get comfortable with the pace we are moving at as it is I—" She froze midsentence, body tensing as she felt a pair of soft lips graze her neck. It felt so amazing that she could not help but let out a soft moan.

"What was that?" Terri pressed grinning deviously as she awaited the response from the OCD woman. Honestly it had turned her on to know end hearing the moan, if it were any other girl she would have already straddled her and pleasured her, but this was Emma and it took time.

"Um I-I do not know where that came from." She mumbled shyly.

"I do." The blonde responded her voice deeper and huskier than usual. "You sure you are not ready for another kiss?" With that she pressed her lips more firmly to her throat eliciting an even louder moan from the other as she did so. She felt a little guilty for pushing her but she knew that if she did not push her then she would never get anywhere with the woman. Plus she could not resist being the cause of another one of those throaty moans.

"Terri." She whispered. "I don't know if I can."

Ignoring the disagreeing pleas the blonde moved up Emma's throat placing gentle kisses on the soft skin, savoring the taste to the best of her ability, before reaching her ear. Once at her ear she gently ran her tongue along the lobe before taking it between her teeth and sucking on it. Smiling as she heard the moan and felt the redhead shake, never stopping this motion she climbed on top of the redhead straddling her waist.

"Terri." She breathed out, the word actually sounding more like a moan than a plea for her to stop. And truthfully she did not know if she wanted her to stop, her mind was screaming at her that there were so many germs contaminating her, but her body was reacting to the actions strangely. Emma was enjoying the touches, shaking and shivering with each suck to her earlobe, her hips appeared to be moving upward in order to get more contact despite her mind disagreeing with them, and she continued to let out embarrassing moans that caused her to blush.

"Yes?" Terri asked as she moved away from the redhead's ear, not failing to notice the breath that the other woman let out only to be sucked back in as she pressed her lips firmly against her jaw, moving upward toward her destination. _'I have got to kiss her again… god.'_

'_She's going to kiss me again! What about all of those germs and—'_

"Em?" She whispered hotly against the soft lips of the woman below her.

Emma felt the hot breath rush against her lips and face and her eyes widened glancing down at the blonde, she had not noticed just how close she had gotten. There was less than an inch of space between their lips and as her eyes glazed over and darkened she felt a wet heat forming between her thighs that was foreign to her, and realized all of a sudden _'I want Terri Schuester." _

"Are you alright?" Terri questioned as worry replaced lust in her blue eyes as she realized that the woman of her affections was not responding verbally, as she started to pull away she felt a delicate hand bury itself in her blonde hair, dragging her closer. Now she was one thing; shocked. But she quickly regained her composure as her lips crashed against Emma's engaging in a passionate kiss, the lust returning full force as she let out a loud moan into the kiss and allowed her body to lay completely flush against the redhead's moving her free hand to her hip in order to pull her body closer.

Emma had never felt anything like this in her lifetime, she ached for the blonde. She did not care about germs in the moment or her fear of losing her virginity, she only cared about one thing and that was how soft Terri's body was and how it seemed to fit perfectly against her own. How sweet those lips tasted. And of course the way that her center was throbbing with desperate need to be touched. A few moments ago she would have immediately denied going that far tonight but now she did not know. Perhaps it was time.

Feeling Terri run her tongue along her lip should have disgusted her but instead it made her gasp, in a good way, and open her mouth eagerly wanting more contact. Which she received as the blonde shoved her sweet tongue into her mouth starting a dance with her own tongue. It felt amazing and she could not hold back her groan of approval as her hips once again thrust upward only this time making complete contact with the other woman's which sent a shocking volt through her body toward her center. "Mmmm god." She moaned out pulling away from the kiss and throwing her head back onto the pillow, body shaking as she tried to control the feelings that were new to her.

Terri on the other hand took this opportunity to do the opposite, she did not want the OCD woman to control her urges, she was always controlling everything. What the blonde wanted was for her to give into the urges. So she instead moved her attentions back to Emma's neck pressing her lips hotly against the sensitive exposed skin with an open kiss, before sucking gently, her fingers tracing patterns on the redhead's hip right near the edge of her shirt. Teasing the exposed flesh she found there.

Brown eyes bolted open at the new contact and delicate fingers dug into Terri's scalp as she pulled the other closer to her throat enjoying the feelings that her lips were eliciting in her body. God how she wanted more. "Mmm jeezus that feels amazing Terri."

Hearing her name gave her confidence as she moved down Emma's neck and slowly moved her fingers underneath the shirt and over the bottom of her abdomen. Feeling as each muscle contracted under her touch and the redhead practically convulsed letting out moans and breathing heavily. It was amazing that she was causing these reactions; it was amazing that she was being allowed to do so, and that the other woman liked it so much. Just knowing how badly she turned Emma on turned Terri on and that was strange, usually she was very selfish sexually.

As her fingers moved over the councilor's toned stomach she smirked a little against her neck as once again the other woman raised her hips. _'She has an amazing body… she should really show it off more often…' _

Just as her nails grazed below Emma's bra she felt the other panic, she had wondered how far she would get to go before that happened. _'Not far enough…' _She thought as the redhead placed a hand on her arm signaling for her to stop. Terri did as she was told moving her hand away from her breast and pulling away from her neck only to smirk at the mark that she had made just above her collarbone. She found some pride in "ownership" of the woman.

"I um-I-um I d-d-don't think that I um am ready for that yet. I actually um feel quite dizzy and um lightheaded as it is." She rambled quickly before letting out a breath. "Maybe we could just go to bed."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you Em." She whispered, actually feeling a bit rejected. Had it been bad? Reaching out she ran her fingers through red locks.

"It-it's alright. I actually enjoyed it, I just feel like I'm about to faint honestly." She laughed a little uncomfortably turning her head to the side as her cheeks and neck was covered in a deep red blush. She was embarrassed that it had all been too much for her. "This is so embarrassing." She laughed uncomfortably. "I am thirty years old and I am about to faint from such simple stuff."

Smiling gently Terri shook her head chuckling a little to herself. "It's cute." She said before blushing a little at the admittance. It was unlike her to say such cheesy things, but it truly was adorable that the blonde could work Emma up to that extent. "Don't worry about it, we can just sleep tonight."

"Thank you." She mumbled out blushing at the compliment. When she had stopped Will he had not called her cute, he had suggested therapy. This was much different and she liked it.

"Of course. I would never push you further than you were comfortable with. Plus I already left my mark." She grinned.

"Left your—" Emma started before pausing midsentence, her large bush baby brown eyes widening twice their natural size as she realized what Terri had meant. "Oh god, you didn't." She said a little louder than expected as she raised a delicate hand to her neck covering it and blushing brightly.

"I did." She smirked before removing the hand and entwining their fingers together, making herself comfortable on top of the redhead. Not failing to notice how perfectly their bodies melded together. The blonde had not felt so complete or safe in such a long time and she decided then and there that this was definitely more than a challenge; she was starting to truly care for this woman.

"But oh no what about Will, and Sue, and everyone. Th-they all think that no one can—"

"Shh… I'm sleepy."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! Thank you to everyone who has! You guys rock! :p

I hate to do it, but I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, so if y'all want to see what happens next you have to review! :) Also I have a Rachel/Brittany fanfic started so if that couple at all interests or randomly intrigues you in a disturbing way then go and check it out!

-Tracy Cook


	12. Working Relationship

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 12

Working Relationship

The word "awkward" could not begin to describe how the councilor felt at the moment, sitting in her glass office, knowing that everyone knew what had happened. At least she felt like everyone knew by the way that they looked at her. Luckily she had not run into Will yet, she could not bear having to explain the kiss that he had witnessed the night before with his ex-wife. Also she was worried that he would know why she had chosen to wear both a turtleneck and a scarf to work that day, the hickey that marred her perfect skin a reminder that both made her smile and feel the need to vomit.

Her fingers strummed nervously along her desk as she forced her breathing to remain normal, large brown eyes glancing toward the clock to see if the work day was almost over. "Only thirty minutes." She groaned softly to herself before looking back down at her hands.

Emma glanced to her cell phone as it started to buzz and her heart started to race quickly. _'Oh gosh! What if that is Will… what if he wants an explanation? What if he didn't come to school today because I broke his heart… What if—' _Her racing mind was cut off as the worry drained from her features as she read the name on the front of her cell phone. "Terri." She mumbled softly, the corners of her lips quirking upward as she debated opening it.

Finally she gave in to what she wanted and opened the phone holding it up to her ear as she spoke into it softly. "Hello."

"Hello there sweetheart."

"Aren't you um at work?" She questioned as a blush covered her cheeks due to the term of endearment. The redhead still was not all that used to the sweet and kind side of Terri Schuester, instead of the terrifying and manipulative woman she once knew.

"Yes, of course but I thought I would call my girl and see if she is proudly showing off my ownership of her." Her voice was teasing and playful, but the actual words held a lot deeper meaning.

Brown eyes widened at the overwhelming statement, she did not know which part of it to question first. The blonde had called her "her girl" and that was puzzling, did that mean that they were officially dating? Is that what Emma wanted to have with the other girl? What would Will think if they did start dating? Would he hate her? Did he hate her? Then there was the second part of the statement, obviously she was not proudly showing off the hickey on her neck, but she was kind of proud of it in a strange way. She liked carrying a part of Terri around with her, did that mean something?

"I'll take your silence as a no then." Terri responded with a smirk into the phone as she walked to the back room of Sheets N Things.

Suddenly the redhead grew worried that she had upset the other woman by not responding or being proud to show off her ownership and she spoke up quickly into the phone. "It is not that I do not want to um show it off." She whispered softly. "I am simply worried about um—" She trailed off quietly and the other woman knew exactly what Emma was worried about.

"Will?" She asked with a raised eyebrow trying to keep any jealousy out of her tone, but she was not known for hiding her feelings and she knew that her ex-husband's name came out sharper than expected.

"Yes um yes Will but uh Terri it isn't because I still have um feelings for him. I just care about him as a person, he's a nice guy. He deserves to be happy." She mumbled uncomfortably, trying to alleviate the situation. "I'm sorry." She finally stated at the end before letting out a loud sigh and playing with the scarf as she recalled the moment that she had received the mark and the amount of pleasure she had felt. Until that moment she had not known what was so appealing about sexual intercourse or being turned on, it had felt amazing. Blushing brightly she tried to force the thoughts from her mind as she patiently awaited a response.

After making the woman of her affections wait for quite a long period of time, anxiously worrying, the blonde smirked. "How about a date to make it up to me?"

"Wait? A-a-as in an actual um date? Like as a couple?" Emma stumbled over her words uncomfortably.

"Yes? Is there a problem with me taking out the woman I like on an actual romantic date?"

"No!" Emma quickly stated into the phone, her brown eyes widening as she quickly corrected her, she wanted nothing more than to take their relationship slow and actually go out on dates with Terri before exchanging in more intimate moments like the other night. _'Not that it was not amazing…' _Blushing softly she chewed on her bottom lip. "I mean of course I would love to have you um take me out on a date. Um when would you like to have this date?"

"Tonight." She stated as if it were a fact. If there was one trait that the blonde still possessed despite having grown nicer it was her controlling side. She definitely liked things to go her way.

"What time?" The redhead questioned as the smile she had not been aware she was wearing spread clear across her face, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at the clock now excited to actually get to see the other woman again so soon. _'I wonder where she is going to take me… oh wow… I hope I wear the right things… oh god! What if she kisses me again? God I hope she kisses me again… wait! No! Oh god-oh god!'_

"Em? Did you hear me?"

Realizing that she had missed the time due to her racing thoughts on kissing Terri again the councilor blushed even more so. "Um no sorry I um was thinking."

"About?"

Emma lost her breath as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for getting lost in her thoughts, but quickly realized she had none. She had asked a question and then zoned off thinking about kissing the beautiful girl on the other side of the phone. That was not reasonable at all. "Um well, I-I well—"

"—Save those thoughts for after the date." Terri teased biting down on her bottom lip as she too thought about being intimate with the gorgeous woman again. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven. I got to go baby, but don't you dare stop thinking about me." With that she hung up the phone leaving a stunned looking Emma on the other end.

"I doubt that would be possible." She mumbled to herself before being shocked by someone's voice.

"You doubt what would be possible?" Will asked walking into the office and closing the door behind him as he took a seat on the couch across from her desk, not failing to notice the way that the redhead jumped at his voice. She definitely had something on her mind. "Was that uh Terri you were talking to on the phone?" He asked uncomfortably.

Emma debated on lying as she looked down at her hands that were now fidgeting uncomfortably, as she thought about how dirty her desk was. It was common for her obsessive compulsive disorder to become more troublesome when she was faced with things that made her nervous. Currently nothing made her more nervous than talking with Will about her budding relationship with his ex-wife. Still, she did not wish or see the point to try and hide it from him after the previous night. "Yes, actually it was." She smiled softly.

"I see." He stated before swallowing and looking away from her. "I thought that we were giving things a try."

"Yes well um apparently you thought the same about April and yourself Will." She stated bluntly.

His eyes snapped back to hers and they filled with worry and sorrow but she would not allow him to walk all over her anymore. She knew what she wanted now and she wanted Terri. Surprisingly that was what he asked her completely ignoring the comment about his cheating. "So, are you and Terri dating now or something?"

Emma's dainty hands moved to the scarf around her neck as a blush covered her cheeks. "Actually um-actually, this-tonight, um will be our first official date."

"Em, you know that she is wrong for you. Deep down you have to know that she will never be able to give you the romance and love that I can give you. It's Terri—"

"—Will, please do not tell me what she can and cannot give me. I um I really am starting to have feelings for her. So please."

"Okay. I will back off, but when she breaks your heart I will be right here waiting for you."

The redhead sighed as her fingers continued to fidget along the scarf, she recalled that night and how intimate the two of them had been. How amazing it had felt, how safe she had felt as those perfect fingers crawled up her body. Squirming uncomfortably she crossed her legs in hopes to alleviate some of the strange pressure that she felt there at the moment. "Will, do not announce the impending doom of my relationship."

"Why the scarf?" He asked suddenly, shocking her as she glanced up quickly brown eyes wide with shock at how blunt he had been.

"Wha-I mean- what do you mean Will? Um scarfs are uh very fashionable and it is um kind of cold out today so I see no logical reasoning as to um why I should not be wearing one."

"That mark Em, that is all that you are to her. Trust me, I have been there." With that he turned and made his way out of the office leaving Emma behind to stare after him uncomfortably, she tried her hardest not to allow his words to bother her. But, Emma had a worrying mind and it was a very difficult thing for her not to overthink and overanalyze things.

Suddenly there was a buzzing and she reached out to open her phone, seeing the text message she rolled her brown eyes. Terri was so much like a teenager at times. Honestly the redhead saw no reasoning behind the messaging, they were far too difficult for her to respond to on most occasions. Still she opened it and read it smiling softly. _'I cannot wait for our date. I really like you Em, and I hope that things go perfectly. See you soon. I'll be thinking about you!'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! Thank you to everyone who has! You guys rock! :p

Please tell me what y'all think! :)

-Tracy Cook


	13. Dating Terri Schuester

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Dating Terri Schuester

Large brown eyes wandered the closet, adamantly searching its depths for something appropriate to wear on her date with Terri. She was drawing a blank. Not because her closet was not organized, the articles of clothing were separated by color, style, time period, as well as brand, but instead because she had no idea what sort of date to expect. Will had always been fairly straight forward, he was quirky, she supposed, but other than that he was rather tame and boring. Terri was neither of these things; they could go out for dinner, the movies, or skydiving for all she knew.

"Oh goodness, please not skydiving." She mumbled softly to herself as her heart hammered away in her chest. The redhead had a fear of heights as well as dying and both seemed possible in said situation.

Thin delicate fingers traced along one of her favorite dresses and she chewed on her bottom lip as she debated wearing it. She wanted to look attractive to the blonde. This thought alone caused a blush to rise along her fare cheeks. _'I need to stop thinking about being intimate with her and concentrate on the date first…' _

"Hm." Emma wondered aloud before moving out of her closet and casting her eyes on the clock. It was growing closer to the time that Terri had told her she would arrive and now her palms were getting sweaty due to her nerves. She hated sweat, it made her feel insanitary. Reaching out for her cell phone she opened it and typed in the letter T, causing the other woman's name to pop up on the screen. Honestly the councilor did not have many contacts in her phone. For a moment she allowed her thumb to hover over the send button, before closing her eyes and hitting send.

Hearing the ringing on the other side she lifted the speaker to her ear and awaited an answer, anxiously. Pacing her bedroom.

"Hey there babydoll." Terri's voice rang out and the redhead found herself letting out the breath she had been holding. Feeling immediately more relaxed at hearing the blonde's voice. She loved her voice.

"Um hello Terri. It's Emma." She announced before berating herself at the obvious announcement.

"I know Em." She laughed a bit into the phone causing Emma to blush softly. "Surprisingly enough I don't call everyone who calls me babydoll, just you."

"I um—good." The councilor mumbled with nervous giggles. Although she meant her words, she was happy to hear that Terri was only interested in giving her pet names. Some people threw those words around like they meant absolutely nothing, but to her they meant the world and more. Every time that she heard the other woman call her one of those names her heart leapt and a smile spread across her face.

A smirk danced on the blonde's lips as blue eyes glanced toward the digital clock in her car. "Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, because I always am, but is there a reason you are calling twenty minutes before I am supposed to pick you up? You aren't gonna cancel on me right?" Her voice was playful and lighthearted.

Emma's large brown eyes widened and she quickly informed her that she would not be canceling the date. Even if Terri was joking, which she more than likely was, she didn't want her thinking such things. "Oh goodness, no! No! I mean—uh no, of course not. I am looking forward to our um our date Terri, I simply wanted to know what I should you know, wear."

"Nothing, preferably." She teased biting down on her bottom lip as she stopped at a stop sign. _'Mmm yes, just you and me with no boundaries… fuck… stop thinking like this! You're only teasing yourself.'_

The councilor gasped into the phone at hearing this and her entire face was painted a bright red that made its way along her neck and over her shoulders. "Um Terri I don't think that would be appropriate—"

"—I was kidding Em. As much as I would enjoy that, it would be way too cold."

Letting out a sigh of relief she laughed softly under her breath and curiously asked. "So, I should wear something warm then?"

"Yeah, warm and casual." _'Or nothing and I'll keep you warm…' _Her mind teased once more and she shook the thoughts from her head as she took a turn and glanced down at the clock once more. "Now you better hurry up and get ready sweetie because I am almost there."

"Oh uh yes of course! Um I guess I will see you soon?" She questioned nervously. Emma was both excited as well as anxious about the date.

This time Terri laughed loudly, shaking her head. It seemed ridiculous to her that someone who was so open the night before, someone who she had fallen asleep on top of no less could still be so nervous and shy when talking with her. She knew that it would take time for the anxiety-ridden woman to come around and be completely comfortable with her, and she was willing to wait, but it was still slightly amusing. "Yes Em, I should be there in ten minutes or so."

"Okay, great! See you then." She smiled brightly before clicking the end button on her cellphone and turning back to her closet in order to pick out an outfit. She had the perfect outfit in mind, warm and casual.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

The doorbell rang and Emma found herself once again looking over her reflection. This had to be at least the hundredth time. _'The one-hundred-twenty-third time to be exact.' _Her obsessive mind reminded her. Still, even now she was worried that she would not look good enough to impress the blonde woman of her affections. She wanted to look attractive to Terri but also follow her restrictions of wearing both warm and casual attire.

She wore a red, fairly thick, coat that went down past her knees and had a prominent collar and large black buttons. To match this she had on a black blouse beneath the coat that was a bit more revealing but still rather conservative, as were most of her clothes. She wore a medium length black skirt, white stockings, and black flats. Atop her head she wore a red beret. Her hair was curled and framed her pale face, she had on makeup but not too much that it was overbearing, just enough to accent her large brown eyes and add color to her cheeks. _'Which is probably not necessary considering…'_

Another ring of the doorbell caused her to jump and let out a frightened squeak. Before blushing brightly at how startled she had been. _'See… already blushing…' _

"Em, I can't imagine it takes that long to put on nothing!" Came a teasing shout through the door, which caused the redhead's blush to intensify and her heart to start racing as impure thoughts entered her mind. Emma had never suffered from these issues before. She had been attracted to Will, certainly, but this was different.

Quickly she rushed across the room grabbing ahold of her purse in case she would need it, though she doubted the confident blonde would allow her to pay for anything, before opening the door and smiling a bright nervous smile.

Blue eyes roamed over the other woman, taking in her cute outfit. Normally she would not find such things cute, but lately everything that Emma did was utterly adorable in her eyes. _'She looks amazing…' _"Well, it isn't exactly nothing—" Large brown bush baby eyes filled with worry which Terri quickly alleviated by adding. "—But you look beautiful." _'When did I get so soft…? I never say these kinds of things… but look at her… god.'_

Casting her eyes downward she nervously twiddled her fingers. Not entirely certain how to respond to the compliments. It was still so new to her. She couldn't even believe that this was the same woman who insulted her, called her crazy, and ran her saliva along her coffee mug. _'Gosh… she ran saliva along my ear—_

"Em?" She questioned moving closer to the redhead.

Jumping Emma's head quickly bolted upward and she looked into Terri's eyes as she nervously spoke, distracting from the thoughts she was having. "Oh um. S-sorry Terri I was just uh lost in my thoughts I suppose." Pausing she remembered the compliment and took a second to look the blonde's appearance over. Her outfit consisted of a long black coat, a white and black scarf, black skinny jeans and boots. "You look lovely." She added honestly.

It was the straightforward blonde's turn to blush; the compliment was not at all what she was used to. Hot, gorgeous, sexy, or any other name would come to mind before lovely. But she found she liked it, a lot. "Thanks." Smiling brightly she reached out grabbing ahold of Emma's free hand, ignoring the way that she once again flinched at the contact, before leading her toward her car. Terri noticed that this time Emma hardly flinched at all when she touched her. _'At least she is getting more comfortable with me…'_

The councilor didn't have time to dwell on her overwhelming anxieties because she was pulled out of her building and lead toward the car too quickly. It appeared they would be taking Terri's car which caused her to become worried. She knew that the blonde was clean and took care of both herself as well as her possessions, but she still preferred the safety of her own car. Yet, she did not struggle when the other woman opened the door for her and encouraged her to get into the vehicle. She simply did as she was instructed, sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

Terri got in the driver's side, pulling on her seatbelt before starting up the car. Casting her blue eyes toward the beautiful redhead sitting beside her she smiled. _'It is crazy how much she makes me smile...' _"You ready?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um." Emma mumbled under her breath as she quickly looked up catching eyes with her own, smiling softly as she fiddled her fingers uncomfortably in her lap. Was she nervous? Very much so, but she definitely was happy. "Yes. Of course I am Terri."

"Alright, good. I have an amazing night planned out for us." She smirked deviously and slightly secretively as she pulled out into the street and started driving toward her destination. The volume of the music in the car was turned down to a medium level, as to not bother the woman of her affections, and she was driving safer than usual. Still, it seemed that Emma was beyond nervous, as she continued to pick at her nails, brown eyes shifting around the car, lip pulled between her teeth. "Em, calm down. It's going to be fun I promise." With that she reached out placing a hand over one of the redhead's pale hands squeezing it gently in an attempt to calm her.

With only a slight flinch from the skin on skin contact, she found comfort in the blonde holding her hand and actually realized that she really enjoyed it when Terri touched her. _'And kisses me… oh goodness… stop thinking about that!' _These thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks. Looking out the window in order to hide her embarrassment she hesitantly flipped her hand in order to squeeze Terri's back, which shocked both women.

"So, uh where is this date going to take place anyway?" She wondered alloud, squeezing onto the other's hand as they turned, noting that she should have both hands on the wheel. Yet she didn't pull her hand away. She didn't want to lose the contact, the warmth. It felt nice.

"It's a surprise." Was the simple response from the straightforward woman.

"Oh um, I see." She whispered out nodding her head.

"I think you will love it." Terri added as she swiped her thumb along the pale skin of Emma's dainty hand, enjoying the shiver that it elicited.

"I am sure that I will." The councilor admitted, swallowing hard as large shocked brown eyes stared down at the thumb that was now dancing along her skin in a pattern. It caused a warmth and pleasant feeling to rush through her. _'Gosh my heart is beating so quickly I wouldn't be shocked if she could hear it. Just a simple touch causes my body to—I don't know, but it feels good.'_

Silence filled the car, but it was not in any way awkward. Emma was more than content with not saying anything, seeing as she was so nervous that it would have probably come out mumbled and shaky. She knew that she would have to talk soon, but for now she was happy just sitting in the car, listening to the music and enjoying the perfect thumb stroking her hand.

Brown eyes glanced out the window watching as the city disappeared and they now were driving through the countryside. It was beautiful, and it explained why she was told to dress warm. She grew even more nervous at the thought of going to a 'make-out spot' or something of that sort.

Terri pulled up a dirt-road that came to a dead end and pulled her hand away in order to park the car, both women immediately missing the contact. Emma glanced around to the best of her ability, noticing that they were most definitely in the center of a field. A random thought came to mind based off of what Will had earlier said. _'What if she dragged me out here to kill me…? Okay no! Emma you are being ridiculous… stop worrying so much… This is probably normal.'_

"Em?" The blonde asked, abruptly cutting the silence that had filled the car. Causing the other woman's head to snap around quickly and brown eyes to connect with blue. She was still nervously fidgeting.

Shaking her head and laughing softly Terri moved to open her door. "You worry too much, sweetie."

Emma didn't say anything about the obvious comment; most people would not describe her as laid back or comfortable. She was always anxious and worried. Still, she felt her body warm and her heart race at the use of the pet-name, it made her so happy that she felt less worried about previous thoughts and the location of said date.

Suddenly her door was opened and the redhead snapped her head in the other direction, for a moment looking similar to a deer caught in the headlights which Terri found oddly adorable. _'Oddly adorable… that sounds like the perfect way to describe this woman… everything she does is just so awkward and odd but these are the things that make her so wonderful. God I sound so cheesy!'_ Extending her hand a smile played on her pink lips as she waited patiently for the beautiful woman to join her outside of the vehicle.

Large brown eyes glanced down at the delicate hand held out for her to undoubtedly take and she suddenly felt dizzy. She had to make the first move? Initiate skin on skin contact?

It was terrifying but she wanted to feel Terri's touch again more than anything. Taking in a few deep breaths, she glanced back up at the other, noticing that she was still wearing a smile and waiting patiently. Not pushing her like Will had. This made her feel even more comfortable with what she was planning on doing and slowly she extending her pale slender shaking hand slipping it gently into the blondes. She knew it was probably pathetic to be so nervous, but for her this was a big deal. As their hands were reconnected she found that warmth again spreading throughout her body, it was almost addicting.

The straightforward blonde now wore a bright grin, it was uncharacteristic of the woman Emma was first introduced to but she loved it. Terri pulled delicately on the councilor's hand causing the taller of the two to step out of the car and now stand very close to her. A soft blush covered her pale features as she noticed how close their bodies were. It caused her to feel that foreign feeling of want and desire again, but she pushed those feelings away as the blonde closed the car door and turned to pull her toward their destination.

Both women were fairly silent as they moved through the medium length grass of the field. Brown eyes searched the area in hopes of finding where they were headed. When her eyes landed on what was more than likely the location she let out a soft gasp of surprise and astonishment. _'Terri Schuester set this up? Who knew she could be so romantic…?'_

Laid out in the field was a blanket, located directly under the stars which were vibrant and glowing in the night sky. There was a soft music playing, actually one of Emma's favorite singers, from the Ipod that had been set up beside the blanket. There also appeared to be a basket with snacks and a cylinder with some sort of drink in it and disposable cups. Which she noted had not been opened thankfully, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to use them. The redhead simply continued to stare with her mouth hanging slightly agape.

"I know what you are thinking." The blonde inquired in a playful voice.

"I highly doubt that." Emma whispered out under her breath, heart hammering away in her ears.

"You are thinking, how did this manipulative bitch set up something so pathetically cheesy?" She stated straightforwardly, shocking the redhead out of her romantic thoughts.

"Uh-wow, um n-not in those words." Pausing she smiled softly and squeezed the blonde's hand reassuringly. "I uh honestly do not see you that way anymore. I just uh never had anyone do anything like this for me before." She mumbled honestly.

Smiling Terri pulled the awkward redhead closer to her by her hand, watching as she stumbled closer, before wrapping her arms securely around her waist. Their faces now mere inches apart, breaths mingling as blue eyes stared up into brown and a light blush covered the taller woman's cheeks. _'God could she be any more adorable?' _"Honestly, I don't know how you brought this side out of me, Will would laugh if you told him about this date. Because I have never been this person. I guess I just really like you." She admitted, shyer than she wanted to be.

Emma let out a soft giggle at this, finding the shy timid Terri to be absolutely adorable. When the blonde raised an eyebrow at her she only giggled more.

"Are you laughing at me?" The giggling persisted and in a playful voice Terri questioned the woman of her affections. "Great, here I am admitting my feelings to you and all you can do is laugh?"

This sobered the obsessive woman immediately as a look of worry covered her features and her large brown eyes widened. Quickly she began apologizing for her childish behavior; it had been extremely rude of her to laugh whilst Terri was bearing her soul. "Oh goodness, no Terri I wasn't—"

Her apology was interrupted by a pair of sweet pink lips pressed against her own. The kiss was short and chaste but enough to cause her body to fill with warmth, her eyes to close, her heart to race, and her hands to start to shake from nervousness. It was an overwhelming feeling that she never wanted to end. "Mm…" She let out softly as her words were cut short.

Pulling away from the kiss she smirked and watched as the taller woman remained still momentarily before allowing her eyes to flutter open. They had darkened considerably, which was an indicator that she was aroused. _'Oh god if she keeps looking at me like that—no! Terri this is romantic, don't you dare turn it into something about sex. But god—' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she witnessed the councilor's tongue dart along her bottom lip. _'—Jesus look at her tongue… okay seriously stop!'_

"Wow." Emma breathed out softly. It was still shocking that every kiss no matter how simple that she and Terri shared seemed to take her breath away.

All Terri did was laugh a little, although internally she was quite flattered, as she pulled the redhead toward the blanket. Sitting down on it she watched as Emma carefully sat down on it as well, making certain not to get any dirt on her as she did so. It probably took longer than it should have but Terri had decided a while ago that she would be patient with the other woman.

"Want some hot coco or something to eat?" She asked once the redhead seemed situated.

"I uh—I don't really like chocolate. I mean maybe I do but uh after what happened at the Dairy farm I don't really like it." She felt ashamed of her OCD in that moment and found herself looking away bashfully. Perhaps hoping to hide behind an invisible mask. She hated admitting that she had a problem, in fact she rarely did, she just avoided it all together.

"Have you ever tried it?" The blonde wondered aloud as she started to pour some of the heated liquid into a cup.

"Uh well no—um well perhaps, but uh I don't really remember ever trying it." She admitted still looking away.

Now that she had a cup full of the hot coco she smiled and moved across the blanket, now exceedingly closer to the redhead who turned to stare at her with worried eyes. Glancing down at the cup and then back up into blue. "Sweetie, you are missing out. It's delicious; you should at least try it."

"I really don't feel comfortable—"

"—How about if you try it like this?" Terri questioned further confusing the other as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank some of the steaming liquid. After swallowing she set down the cup on the blanket, entangled her manicured fingers in red locks and moved in for a kiss. Pressing her lips against Emma's with more force and passion than earlier. She knew that she shouldn't be pushing her so much but she also knew that if she allowed her to stay in her sanitary bubble than she would never become more open with things.

Emma found that she liked the taste as a sweet tongue ran along her lips, letting out a soft gasp into the kiss Terri took the opportunity to push her tongue between red lips in order to begin a dance with the other woman's. Instead of being disgusted by the exchanging of saliva she found herself moaning out and digging her nails into the blonde's hips in order to drag her body closer. Her heart racing and a warmth spreading between her thighs. When Terri pulled away from the kiss she smirked as she heard Emma let out a whimper of disapproval.

"See?" She grinned deviously.

Breathing heavily she nodded. "Mmhmm it tastes very um very sweet."

"I know I do, but the hot coco is good too." Terri winked, and the redhead found herself blushing heavily as she looked down at her hands embarrassed. It was not a lie though. _'She tastes amazing… I love kissing her… goodness… I wish she hadn't stopped.' _

Nonchalantly the straightforward woman wrapped her arms around Emma pulling her back onto the blanket and into an embrace, completely dismissing the coco as well as snacks. It shocked her and she flinched at the full on body contact but easily relaxed as she grew comfortable against Terri's body. She found herself growing more and more comfortable with her each and every moment they spent together; she even was enjoying the contact. Resting her head against the blonde's collar she whispered against her ear softly. "This is nice."

"It gets better." She whispered out nodding toward the sky as she tried to ignore the heat building between her legs at the closeness of that perfect body and the heated breath rushing against her ear and down her neck. "Look."

Doing as she was told large brown eyes followed the nod to the sky and what she saw caused a bright smile to cover her features as she gasped. "Oh Terri it's so lovely."

Meteors rained across the sky, lighting up and dashing across blackness before burning out and for some odd reason Emma felt inclined to cry. It was just too beautiful and it was so amazing that this woman who used to hate her harbored such feelings for her, that she harbored such feelings in return. She no longer was worried at all about what Will had said because no one would go through this much trouble in order to set up such a perfect date if they wanted to hurt her. Forcing the tears out of her eyes she turned back to Terri who was wearing a proud and happy smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Terri. This is truly wonderful." She muttered out excitedly before laying her head back down against the blonde's shoulder.

Turning so that she could face the other, blue eyes connected with brown and she smiled proudly as her heart raced, she loved making Emma smile. It was slowly becoming her favorite pastime. Leaning forward she whispered softly against the redhead's lips. "You're truly wonderful." _'Wow… what am I becoming?' _She internally berated herself but found she no longer cared when Emma let out a soft squeak and moved in to plant her lips against her own in a slow and passionate kiss.

When she moved away from the kiss her words shocked both of them. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what Em?" Terri questioned with a raised brow. Watching as a blush painted its way over her porcelain cheeks.

"Uh. Well um. I think uh. To be—intimate." She muttered out, stumbling over her words due to nerves. Her body was practically shaking and she could not believe what she was admitting but she meant every single word. She was ready; she wanted Terri to be her first. She wanted to share everything with this woman.

Blue eyes widened. "Right now? Here? That doesn't seem appropriate." _'Wow… change of roles much?'_

Her blush intensified as she bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head quickly, she would never have sex in public. That was embarrassing and completely insanitary. "No, uh. I thought maybe we could uh go back to my place?" _'Where I know it is clean…'_

"Are you propositioning me?" She teased playfully.

Immediately Emma worried, eyes wide. "Uh no! Of course not, I mean if you want to stay here—"

"—Sweetie I am teasing you. I would love to go back to your place."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed the date! I have a few ideas for the next few chapters and should be updating more frequently. Though, I am still taking ideas. :)

Next chapter will be emotional, then talking and family problems, Will/Sue problems, sex chapter and I will be wrapping this story up within the next five or so. Please leave me reviews if you want me to continue!

Y'all are amazing readers! Please do tell me what y'all think!

-Tracy Cook


	14. FreakyDeaky

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 14

Freaky-Deaky

As they got closer to Emma's building, Terri found herself growing more and more nervous. It really did feel as if they had switched roles. She cast her blue eyes to the side to look at the redhead; she looked nervous, but not as nervous as Terri would have expected her to. It was almost as if she had already decided that this was what she wanted, that she loved her and there was no turning back. She just hoped that she would not be a disappointing first time.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this tonight, Em? I have no problem waiting." She found herself nearly trying to talk the innocent woman out of sleeping with her, nervous that she would not be good enough.

"Yes. I am-I am sure." She stuttered. Still, her words came out more confident than usual and she nodded her head in affirmation that she did wish to sleep with Terri tonight.

Emma had never been more certain of anything. It was strange how she had gone from hating this woman, to being a hesitant friend of her, to now loving her and trusting her enough to lose her virginity to her, but she honestly could not imagine giving herself to anyone else for the rest of her life. That had to make what they had special.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured in any way."

"I do not feel pressured." She blushed as she admitted the next part. "I uh, I want this Terri. I am um ready to be intimate with you. Promise." As she said the word 'promise' she turned to catch blue eyes with large reassuring brown and she smiled softly. Terri offered a hesitant smile in return and nodded her head.

"Alright."

As Terri parked in front of Emma's place, she was shocked to see that there was another vehicle parked out front. It was not one that the blonde recognized and she quickly looked to Emma for an explanation as to who it belonged to. Irrational jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach as it twisted with anxiety. _'What if it is one of her ex-boyfriends… Carl perhaps? No he had a nicer car than that…'_

Emma's excitement had dissipated as she stared out the window at the car parked in front of her building. She recognized it immediately and was already starting to feel her obsessive compulsiveness return with a vengeance. She started to feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic in the car and she reached for her purse to find her hand sanitizer. Terri noticed that something was wrong with her girlfriend.

"Em, whose car is that?"

The car belonged to the root of all of her anxiety. She knew that obsessive compulsiveness was a mental disease, but she did blame her family for a large portion of her problems. "It um it…" Her voice trailed off as she started to clean her hands with the sanitizer.

Terri reached over and placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, watching as the redhead jumped at the contact before relaxing into it. "It's my uh my parents' car."

"Oh wow, maybe I should just drop you off in that case?" The blonde wondered, not really knowing what else to say. She assumed that the other woman would want to catch up with her family, and she had also assumed that she would not want to lose her virginity tonight. Her parents probably didn't even know that Emma was interested in a woman. It would be awkward for everyone if she stayed.

"Well, um, my parents don't really know that I am dating anyone uh—let alone a um a—"

"—a woman?"

"Yeah." She muttered out softly, looking down at her hands and fidgeting with them uncomfortably. She felt terrible and honestly she had no idea what she should do. Should she invite Terri in and tell them that she is dating a woman, and not only a woman, but also a blonde? "And also, you um, you are blonde."

Terri laughed at first until she realized that Emma was being completely serious. Her blue eyes widened. "Wait? Seriously? Your parents have a problem with you dating blondes?" Strangely enough her mind instantly went to dying her hair in order to impress the councilor's parents. That was odd. Usually she did not care what anyone thought of her, she just was herself, but she wanted Emma's parents to accept her into the family.

"Well, not exactly. I mean uh, they cannot tell me who to date Terri. I am thirty years old, it's just um, they are kind of obsessed with keeping red hair in the family. They are truly insane. They um, well, they think that gingers are going extinct…" As she mumbled these words she knew how insane they must have sounded, because she had always thought that her parents were a bit crazy with their obsession. Terri was probably terrified to have anything to do with her or her family now. She couldn't even look at her girlfriend she was so embarrassed.

Terri was quickly starting to realize why Emma had so many worries and anxieties. Her parents probably played a huge part in making her as scared as she was.

"I will stay if you want me to sweetie." The blonde told her with a reassuring smile as she squeezed her shoulder.

Emma was shocked by this news. She had just explained to the other woman that her parents were pretty much insane and that they would probably hate her, and she still wanted to stay for her? Her body started to heat up as her heart raced. She felt loved, it was not something that she was used to, but she could definitely get used to it.

"I would really um really love it if you would stay. I want to introduce my girlfriend to them." Using the word 'girlfriend' caused a dark blush to paint it's way along Emma's pale cheeks as she caught blue eyes with brown and smiled.

O

Terri could not tell if she or Emma was more nervous as they walked into her house. She had never dealt well with meeting the parents, and she had not really dated anyone since high school, her résumé was not all too impressive, and apparently she already had plenty of reasons for them to hate her, so, safe to say she was nervous.

The two walked into the house hand in hand. Despite her anxieties she wanted to hold the blonde's hand, for Terri's sake. She could tell that she was just as worried as herself. This was sort of a big deal. Most people waited until after a few dates before they introduced someone to their parents, but there was never going to be a good time to introduce her to her parents, in fact, if she had her way she would never introduce her to them.

Immediately, Emma's mother and father noticed them. They had been sitting on the couch watching a movie. Turning, they smiled at their daughter and stood to their feet, at least until they noticed that someone was there with her.

Their eyes landed on Terri and their faces contorted in disgust. Then they landed on their linked hands and Emma's father rushed toward her. "Who is this woman?" He asked.

"She is my girlfriend, Terri Schuester." Emma said, with such confidence and assertion that it actually served to turn Terri on. She had never seen this side of the redhead, and despite knowing this was not the time to feel these things, she could not help it. The timid woman was rarely sure of herself and she sounded so sure when she had called the other woman her girlfriend that it drove her wild.

"Girlfriend?" Her father practically shouted, causing large brown eyes to widen as she jumped and let out a soft squeak.

Terri gently traced her thumb over the top of Emma's delicate hand helping to sooth her and make her less terrified of her parents. She knew that it was ridiculous. She was a thirty year old woman; she should not have to be terrified of her parents. If they did not like her girlfriend or her choices in life it should not affect her.

"I am sure that she means girlfriend as in a friend, right?" Her mother asked, pleading with her daughter to just agree with her.

Emma refused to hide her relationship though and shook her head. "No mother. She is my girlfriend. As in the woman that I am dating." Her voice was once again assertive and confident. She knew that she wanted Terri and she was not going to allow her parents to ruin this for her.

"There is no way that you can handle our daughter, you do not look nearly responsible enough, you are blonde for Christ's sake!" He shouted out, throwing his hands in the air.

His words served to anger Terri, but she tried her hardest to be respectful. Not wanting to completely tarnish her relationship with her girlfriend's family. "I do not want to be disrespectful, but I disagree. First and foremost your daughter does not need taken care of—"

"—you are wrong. My daughter needs taken care of. She has a serious condition and it is not to be taken lightly. You cannot get angry with her if she acts a little crazy, she's our little freaky-deaky and she needs special attention."

"She's your what?" Terri asked, her voice shaking with anger as she heard what he had called her. She could not tell if it were an insult or a twisted term of endearment. There was no way that it helped her to feel better and forget about her obsessive compulsive nature. The more that the blonde learnt about her upbringing the more that she realized that these people enabled her. They wanted her to have this problem so they catered to it and reminded her of it.

She was not going to allow this.

Emma's father ignored her and focused his attention back on his daughter. "What happened to that Will boy, he may not have been a ginger, but at least he was a man and he knew how to take care of you."

Her large bush baby eyes widened at this and she glanced between her father and her girlfriend quickly, knowing that talk about Will was off-limits. There was no way that her parents needed to know that the blonde was Will's ex-wife.

Before Terri could get angry with him she spoke up. "He cheated on me and Terri was um she was there for me and helped me through it. It was really hard and she uh, she took care of me." She threw his own words back in his face, because despite Terri saying that she didn't need taken care of, the blonde had done so much to take care of her it was ridiculous. Even if she did not need it the other woman was fully capable of doing so.

"Come on, if this is what our little freaky-deaky wants, then we may as well try and get to know this girl." Emma's mother tried to help the situation, but the usage of her nickname only managed to upset Terri even more. She hated that they called her that.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"We may as well give it a try, come on. Watch the move honey and I will go and make something for us to all eat, we can have dinner and get to know each other."

He still did not look happy about this, but he agreed begrudgingly and returned to the couch. Leaving a very angry Terri staring after him and a very worried Emma staring at her. She hoped that this interaction with her parents had not managed to scare the woman she cared for away.

Emma squeezed on her hand and drew her attention to her. Blue eyes landed on brown and the redhead asked softly. "Are you alright? I uh, I really hope that they didn't scare you away."

Terri let out a sigh as she realized what her girlfriend was worried about; she quickly tried to alleviate her anxiety. "They didn't scare me away Em, but I don't think that I'm okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate the way that they treat you—"

"—I do too."

"No, like it really pisses me off." She growled out angrily, her muscles tensing and her jaw clenching as she glared at the old redheaded man sitting on the couch. "I don't like that they call you that disgusting name either."

"Freaky-deaky?" Emma asked softly, she too did not care for the name, but she was used to it at this point.

"Yeah…"

"I don't uh I don't particularly like it either Terri, but um it's no big deal really, they have always called me that. It's just uh because I you know have OCD. They don't mean any harm by it, I am kind of a freak after all…" She muttered, which really irritated the blonde. Not that Emma had said that, but that her parents had helped enable her to believe that she was in some way a freak. It also made her feel terrible for all of the times that she had called the beautiful woman crazy or made fun of her mental disorder, it was wrong.

Reaching up she stroked a hand through red hair and smiled when Emma did not flinch away from her touch, she could see so many improvements. If anything she was taking care of Emma because she was helping her to escape her disorder.

"You are not a freak Emma."

"Well, I kinda am, but—"

"No, you aren't." She whispered softly and planted a kiss against her lips; ignoring the glare that Emma's father shot her from the couch. Quite frankly, she didn't give a damn if he didn't approve of her. She loved his daughter and she was going to show it.

O

Authors Note:

I do hope that you all enjoyed reading this new chapter! :) Thank you for all of your support and I will add another chapter soon. Please tell me what you think of this one, I love your reviews, they encourage me so much!

Thank you for reading.

-Tracy Cook


	15. Acceptance

Cheaters Never Prosper

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

Chapter 15

Acceptance

The silence that filled the dining room was awkward, to say the least. Emma's mother and father were sitting on the opposite side of the table from them, and they were concentrating harder on eating their food than attempting to start a conversation. In fact, it seemed that they did not wish to speak with the two women at all.

Terri could tell that she was not welcome.

Emma jumped and let out a soft squeak as she felt something travel along her knee, before squeezing down on it. She glanced over to look at the blonde sitting beside her, brown eyes wide with shock as she realized that the sudden pressure was her girlfriend squeezing her knee beneath the table. She went through many emotions all at once. First and foremost was worry and anxiety, she wanted to pull away, but then she started to feel comfortable under the touch, and finally she started to enjoy it and find comfort in it.

She was growing more and more comfortable in her own body every day, and she knew that despite what her parents thought, she owed that entirely to Terri Schuester.

"So, Tammy was it?"

"Terri." She corrected bitterly.

"Oh right, Terri." Emma's father said with a smile. "What is it that you do for a living? I mean, I assume that you have a job that is sufficient to take care of our freaky-deaky over here." He nodded toward his daughter.

Terri felt the councilor's muscles tense beneath her hand and she gently traced her fingers along her knee, soothing the muscles and calming her. "I am actually the manager at a local store, you may have heard of it, Sheets N' Things." Her voice held more confidence than she actually possessed, she was fully prepared to be torn down by her girlfriend's parents and that terrified her. She hated criticism.

Emma's parents exchanged a look of disbelief before laughing disrespectfully. They obviously were not impressed by her current employment. "Is that so? You are a manager at a store, and you expect to marry our daughter?"

"Marry?" She asked, blue eyes widening in shock. She was not yet prepared to marry anyone again.

"Well yeah, I mean, you are going to marry her right? This isn't just some fling to you, is it?"

'_Oh god… these people are seriously deranged… I haven't been with Emma long enough to even think about marriage…' _Terri had no idea how she was supposed to respond to the question, so she just spoke her mind. "I care about your daughter and I would never lead her on, if that's what you think. But, I'm not really ready for marriage."

Emma found herself looking from her parents to Terri, back and forth for the duration of the conversation. Her parents were being absolutely ridiculous. She internally prayed that the blonde would not be scared off and never speak to her again. Emma would be lying if she said that she was not prepared for marriage, because honestly she had been waiting to get married her entire life, but she knew that Terri and her were not ready for that yet.

She did not want the other woman to think that they had to elope.

"But, you do see yourself with her for a long period of time?"

"Yes, I do." Terri admitted with a soft smile as she turned to catch those large brown eyes with her own. She could see the overwhelming worry behind them, but she could also see the compassion and the happiness. Emma was happy knowing that the other woman did plan to have a long term relationship with her. That this was more than revenge, or a mission, or marriage even, this was love.

Emma's parents exchanged another look that made both girls uneasy. "I guess it could be worse. You could be a girl who is not only a virgin, but also has obsessive compulsive disorder, giving advice to a bunch of horny teenagers for a living."

"Oh sweetie, that isn't fair—" Her mother tried to stop him from insulting the councilor, but her interruption did little to stop him.

"—Of course it is! I mean how pathetic, what in the world could she possibly contribute to those children? They probably know more about life than she does. Am I right, Emma?" He asked, wearing a smirk as his eyes caught Terri's. He was enjoying making his daughter uncomfortable and that really upset the outgoing woman. If she were not trying to make a good impression on them, she probably would have stood up and screamed at them, before walking out of the house.

Emma stared across the table at her father, and she tried to think of what to say in response. It was the truth. He was right. She usually did not contribute much to the children, but she liked to believe that their lives were better having her in them to speak with. Sometimes that was all people needed, someone to talk to.

"I-I um—I mean, it is—" Emma tried to defend herself. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed with the contact on her knee and moved away from Terri's hand. "I should um—I should probably uh-clean up." She moved to stand but her girlfriend stopped her.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" She finally caved. Allowing people to walk all over her without saying a word was difficult enough, but there was no way she was going to allow these people to attack the woman that she cared for. Not when it was probably their teasing that had made it so difficult for her to get over her disorder, in fact they had more than likely only caused it to intensify.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I asked what the hell is wrong with you people." She repeated, glaring across the table at them. Her hands were shaking and her voice held obvious anger. Terri was still holding back though. "I mean, you both tease her endlessly for her disorder and treat her like shit. Do you think that you are really helping her with her problem? Can't you see that you are only making her feel worse about herself?"

"Don't you dare tell us how to raise our daughter! It is easy for you. You have only been with her for a short period of time; you don't understand how difficult it gets to deal with her problem. We thought that we could handle it, and we did, for some time, but eventually she needs to grow out of this."

"First of all, someone needed to tell you how to take care of your daughter, because you are doing a shitty job at it. Second of all, you are wrong about that."

"Really, now? Wrong about what exactly?"

"You are wrong if you don't think that I understand how difficult her disorder can be." Terri stated bluntly. She could already feel the tension and anxiety surrounding the woman beside her, so she further explained. "I may not have known her over her entire life, but I do know her, maybe better than you both, and I know that she is getting better. That she is happy when she is with me. That she smiles brighter and her eyes sparkle with excitement. I would never not be able to handle her flaws 'cause honestly I love them, and everything else makes her worth it to me."

"So, that's what you are trying to do then. Save our daughter?"

"No. I am not trying to save her. Even if I was trying to save her, it would only be because she saved me. I mean I don't even know when I last cared so goddamn much about someone to make some corny speech about them being worth it. Maybe I never have."

He stared the blonde down, crossing his hands and watching her closely. As if he was attempting to read her. Finally he asked a question that seemed completely random. "Have you?"

"Have I?"

"Have you ever been in love before? Cared about someone like you do my daughter?"

Terri thought about it for a moment and she realized that she probably did care for Will like this at one point in her life, back in high school. She must have or she wouldn't have married him right? Perhaps it had always been because of the popularity and that it was what had been expected of her.

"I'm not really sure. I actually got married right out of high school and I never had the chance to experiment or date many people. Sometimes I think that I married him because it was expected of me. We were happy in high school and all of our friends and family thought we would get married, so we did, but I don't think that I was ever as happy with him as I am with your daughter. So, I guess the answer to your question is no."

"You're married?" Emma's mother asked in an appalled tone of voice.

"Was married, we got a divorce." _'Ironically because he wanted to start dating Emma…' _She thought to herself, but of course she kept that part hidden. Although, she could tell that Emma was thinking similar thoughts.

"Who was the man that you were married to, if I may ask?"

"I'd rather not say." Terri tried to keep the answer to herself, knowing that Emma's parents had probably met Will when they had been dating, and knowing that this would only give them more ammunition to attack her with.

"I insist." She pressed on. She was able to tell that the blonde woman was hiding something from them that she did not feel comfortable sharing, and that only made her want to know more.

Terri cast her blue eyes to the young woman sitting beside her. She needed to know what she should do, if Emma wanted to tell them that she was her ex-boyfriends, ex-wife. She was unable to hide her shock when the councilor shrugged her shoulders, wearing an expression that said that she could tell them if she wanted to.

"My ex-husband is Will Schuester. He works at the high school with your daughter."

"Works with her? Is that what you tell yourself? We know Will; he is the one that she was dating before you. He was not perfect, but I can safely say that I would prefer it if she was still dating him."

"Well than it's a good thing that you aren't the ones that get to choose who she dates, because I care about your daughter and I will actually take care of her, instead of cheating on her with some slut because she doesn't put out right away."

They both looked shocked, as did Emma, who was looking from her girlfriend to her parents. She was terrified as to how they would respond to what Terri had said. Would they get angry with her? She did not have much experience with standing up to her parents, so she did not know how they reacted to retaliation.

Emma's mother looked to her daughter, showing slight compassion as she asked. "He cheated on you, sweetie?"

"Um—well, yes."

Terri glared at Emma's mother as she stood to her feet and walked around the table in an attempt to comfort her daughter. She realized that the older woman did not actually touch Emma out of fear of how she would react, and it sickened her. They had inhibited this behavior and undoubtedly made Emma feel as if she did not belong. They treated her like a freak. "Maybe you guys would have known that if you actually cared to talk to your daughter, not just talk at her. She is a human being and she deserves to be respected."

"As do you."

Terri was about to respond with a snide comment, but she lost her voice in her throat as she realized that he was complimenting her. He was saying that she deserved to be respected. But why would he say something like that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was wrong about you Terri." She smiled proudly when he used her correct name. "Maybe you are more than capable of taking care of my daughter, maybe you are capable of actually loving her, and that is what she needs. This will take some time to get used to, and I do not wish to see anything physical, but I respect you and I give you my blessing."

Tears welled in her blue eyes and she quickly pushed them away, not wanting to show how much their acceptance meant to her. She hated showing her emotions and lately she had been showing them all of the time. It made her feel vulnerable and pathetic.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! There will actually only probably be two or three more chapters. Leave me some reviews and tell me what y'all think! I love hearing from you guys, you make me want to keep adding chapters and writing! :)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	16. I Love You

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Emma/Terri

Rating: M

**Chapter 16**

**I Love You**

Large brown eyes were focused on the white ceiling of her bedroom. Her parents were still downstairs, they wanted to have breakfast together in the morning and that terrified her. Her parents had a way of always bringing her down and making her feel crazy, and she hated it. She hated the way that they made her feel like she couldn't possibly take care of herself. The way that they made her feel like no one would ever be able to handle being in a relationship with her.

She was over thirty years old and they still treated her like a child.

She was tired of it.

But, the worst part of it all was that she couldn't even say that they were wrong. She did have a problem that was impossible for her to control. No matter how many types of medication that she tried, no matter what rituals she did, it wouldn't go away. These feelings of anxiety wouldn't go away. That was no way to be in a relationship and that was no way to start a family. How could she have children? She would cause them to be as neurotic as she was.

She would drive every relationship away. Like she had driven Will to cheat because she was too OCD to have sex with him.

Eventually, she would drive Terri away too.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Terri." The redhead breathed out. Terri was laying next to her, with her arm wrapped around her stomach. Her fingers were dancing along the skin of her abdomen through the fabric of her shirt. A few months ago this would have bothered her. It would have been too much contact. But every day she was getting more and more comfortable with the beautiful woman touching her. She actually was at the point that she craved her touch.

"You don't have to thank me for that, babe." She smiled. Emma blushed when she heard the term of endearment. "They were being total jackasses."

Blue eyes widened when she realized she had just called her girlfriend's parents jackasses, and she quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She laughed a little. "They um-they are kind of jackasses."

"Listen to you cursing." Terri said with a smirk as she sat up on her elbows and stared down at the beautiful woman that she cared for. "I've been a bad influence on you."

"Probably." Emma agreed with a small shrug of her shoulders.

The blonde laughed and shook her head at her. She loved seeing the way that she was coming out of her shell. Honestly, she couldn't believe that this was the same girl that she had met so long ago. She wasn't as scared of her touch, and she was laughing a lot more now. She loved the way that she laughed. "Thanks." She stretched playfully.

"But-um-you've been a good influence too. Because, well, I uh, would never be laying in bed with someone else before I uh met you."

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to lay with me now." Terri admitted, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind her girlfriend's ear. She watched as she flinched just a little bit, but she didn't pull away from the touch. She lent into it and let out a soft hum of approval as the blonde's fingers traced along her jawline.

She loved the way that it felt.

She loved being touched by her.

"You know." Terri whispered softly as she trailed her finger down along Emma's neck. Watching as she took in a sharp breath. She loved being the one to cause such reactions from her. She loved being one of the only people to ever touch her in such an intimate way. "I was thinking about what your parents said, about my feelings for you."

"And...?" Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she watched the other woman closely. She didn't know what to expect. At the dinner table, Terri had told them that she cared for her, but she hadn't admitted to loving her. Did she love her? _'Do I love her?'_

She chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow as she thought about what she wanted to say. She didn't really know how to tell Emma that she had fallen in love with her. She had only ever dated one person her entire life and she had never really loved him. Not the way that she loved her. "At first, I was kind of freaked out about the thought of loving someone. I mean, I've only dated one person in my life, and I honestly don't even know if I ever loved him." She admitted.

Emma chewed on her lip as she waited impatiently for her to tell her what was on her mind. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"But, now I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure about what?" She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that I love you, Emma." Terri blushed a little as she said the words and it was such a strange sight. She wasn't used to seeing the other woman blush. The councilor was in such awe that she didn't say anything, she just stared up at the beautiful blonde with wide brown eyes and a smile on her lips. "You're going to have to say something before I start to second-guess myself."

Worry covered her face and she quickly started to talk. "Oh god, no! Please um-please don't second guess yourself. I just-I was very shocked, I didn't expect you to, uh say that."

She still looked anxious and the redhead realized that she hadn't said it back. "I love you too, Terri! Of course I do! Why else would I have asked you to uh, you know, be my first?"

"After the whole parent thing I didn't really know if that offer was still on the table." Terri admitted. Things had gotten so tense, and if she had learnt anything while dating Emma, it was that anxiety heightened her OCD. She had expected them to have to take a rain check in the intimate department. And she was surprisingly fine with it. She was fine waiting as long as she wanted.

A blush covered her cheeks and she cast her eyes away from blue. She had already asked the other woman to be her first, she didn't know if she could ask again. "Well, um, I mean, if you aren't in the mood now then I understand."

Terri ran her index finger under Emma's chin and she moved her head so that she was looking her directly in the eyes. She watched as brown eyes darkened with desire and she wondered if her eyes matched them. She had a feeling that they did. "I'm always in the mood, Em. I just figured you wouldn't be."

"Oh." She breathed out. "I uh-well, I sort of, still." Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her throat was dry. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She didn't know how to ask for her.

Luckily, the other woman understood.

Terri's lips twisted up into a smirk and she bridged the gap between their lips, capturing Emma's in a slow and tentative kiss. She didn't want to push her too much. She knew that their first time, and probably many times after that, was going to be slow and she would have to patient with her. She didn't mind. She just wanted her to be comfortable.

Emma let out a soft moan into Terri's lips when she felt them apply pressure to her own. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and tangled her fingers in blonde hair. She normally wouldn't be so eager to touch someone, but she loved touching Terri. She loved how silky and soft her hair felt against her skin. She loved the way that her lips moved against hers and how they caused her entire body to ignite and an aching desire to build between her thighs. She hadn't felt that often prior to dating the other woman and she liked it.

Hearing the redhead moan surged her on. It told her that she was enjoying the kiss and that told her that she could apply more pressure.

Terri moved her lips against Emma's with more passion and fever then before. Moaning into them as she felt the other woman match her pace. She loved the way that her lips felt against her own. She wanted more. Slowly, she extended her tongue and swiped it along Emma's bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She wanted to taste her. But, she knew that she had a problem with saliva.

Surprisingly, this time, she didn't even hesitate as she opened her mouth and allowed the blonde's tongue to invade her mouth. Their tongues started a dance for dominance and both of them moaned loudly into each other's mouths.

Neither of them cared if her parents heard them.

"Mmm..." Emma moaned. She loved the way that Terri tasted. She couldn't believe that at one point in her life she had been afraid to indulge in this sort of thing. It felt amazing. She tightened her grip in blonde hair and she pulled Terri even closer to her, intensifying the kiss.

Once they had run out of air, they both pulled out of the kiss. Resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Neither of them had ever felt anything like what they felt when they kissed each other. The redhead had kissed other people before, but they had always just been simple peck kisses and innocent, never something that caused her entire body to heat up and her sexual appetite to rise. _'This girl, I swear... there is just something about her...'_

Blue eyes connected with brown and she saw the lust swimming in them. It was so rare to see the innocent woman look so devious and desperate for physical contact. It caused her clit to throb.

_'Fuck... Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck! She wants me!'_

"Are you sure about this?" The blonde breathed out.

"Yes." Emma had never been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted Terri Schuester to be her first. She wanted her to be her everything.

She gave her one last hesitant look as she straddled the councilor's waist. Her fingers teasing at the top button of her blouse. She could feel the heat from her womanhood radiating through her skirt against her thighs and it caused her entire body to react. She couldn't wait to feel her, to taste her. _'Okay, don't get ahead of yourself, odds are she will stop you WAY before that!' _

Terri twisted the button between her finger, loosening it and revealing just a little more of her creamy skin. Emma had buttoned the shirt all the way up, of course, so it was only showing a little more of her long neck. She then moved her fingers down to the next button and she started to untwist it. Her eyes never leaving brown. She was prepared at any moment to stop what she was doing and to give her space. She didn't want to ever push her to do something that she wasn't comfortable with.

Emma swallowed hard and let out a breath that she hadn't known that she was holding when the blonde undid the third button. Now she could see part of her bra and she already felt exposed. But, oddly enough, she didn't mind.

She trusted her.

She liked the way that her eyes darkened with desire as they ran along her freshly exposed skin. It made her feel desirable and wanted.

Terri bit down hard on her bottom lip as she twisted the last few buttons. The blouse was now open and she could see Emma's stomach and her bra-clad breasts. Her heart was racing as she looked over her body. She had one of the most amazing bodies that she had ever seen. It made her hate herself for all of the times that she had insulted her.

The redhead sat up a bit to allow her to push the shirt over her shoulders before throwing it across the room. It should have bothered her. It should have made her want to get up and pick the garment up off of the floor before it got dirty or the room got cluttered, but she didn't. She had no urge to get up. She was completely entranced in the woman straddling her and the way that her eyes roamed over her body.

Terri reached behind Emma's back and she easily unclasped her bra. She didn't pull it off and throw it across the room though, instead she stopped and asked once more, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The other woman laughed and shook her head at her. She understood why she as worried, but she truly was ready. She had no more doubts in her mind. She wasn't scared. "Are you going to keep asking me that the whole time?"

"Probably." She started laughing.

"Well, my answer is always going to be the same." Emma stated in a matter of fact tone. "Yes, I uh, I am sure."

The blonde nodded her understanding and she gently pushed the straps of her bra from her bony shoulders. She tossed the bra across the room, and once again, Emma felt no desire to go and retrieve it. Her skin was painted red as blue eyes roamed over her exposed breasts. She was suddenly very self-conscious. What if she didn't like what she saw? What if she was not attracted to her once she saw her naked? She knew that her thoughts were completely irrational, but she couldn't help it.

No one had ever really seen her fully naked.

"Um-I uh, I hope that you uh, like what you see."

Terri grinned deviously and she slowly traced her fingertips along Emma's stomach, enjoying the way that her muscles tensed beneath her touch and her body shivered. She loved being the cause of such reactions. "I love what I see." She admitted. Her small and perky breasts looked wonderful. She loved how her nipples hardened when they were hit with the cold air of the room.

_'Or maybe they hardened for a different reason...' _Her mind teased as she traced her fingers along the curve of her breast. Emma let out a soft whimper of approval and Terri took that as her sign that what she was doing was okay.

Leaning down, she crashed her lips against the redhead's and started another passionate kiss. She cupped one of Emma's small breasts with her hand and squeezed it gently, enjoying the way that Emma moaned out loudly against her lips before pulling out of the kiss and slamming her head back against the pillow. It was so sexy. She loved how sensitive she was.

"Oh god, Terri." She moaned, twisting her fingers in blonde hair. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life. The way that pleasure shot through her body and her clit throbbed with need. It was intoxicating.

She was starting to understand why people loved sex so much and thought she was so crazy for not liking it.

Terri smirked and started to twist her fingers around her hardened nipple, causing her even more pleasure. She loved the way that Emma's body convulsed beneath her fingers and the way that she moaned. Slowly, she lowered her head and she started to deliver heated kisses down her neck toward her collarbone, never stopping her movement on her nipple.

Emma was in pure heaven. She could feel her wetness intensifying between her thighs and she was unintentionally lifting her hips in hopes to attain more contact. She wanted her to touch her everywhere.

Once the blonde reached her collarbone, she extended her tongue and ran it along the bone. It should have disgusted her. Like the time that she drooled all down her neck. That had been one of the most traumatizing experiences of her life. But, this wasn't traumatizing. She loved the way that her tongue felt against her collarbone. And when she bit down on the bone, Emma moaned loudly and dug her nails into her scalp. _'Fuck! That feels so good! Gosh!'_

Terri smiled smugly as she ran her tongue along the red skin where she had bit her.

Slowly she moved down Emma's body, until she was staring down at her hardened nipple. Her hand was still working her other nipple and causing the other woman to let out soft whimpers of pleasure, but she wanted her to feel more. Leaning down, she ran her tongue along her nipple, smirking when she gasped at the contact. It was very different then the way that her fingers felt against the sensitive nub. And Emma liked it.

"Is this okay?" The blonde asked. It wasn't in her nature to be so concerned, but she cared about the beautiful woman. She loved her.

"Yes." She breathed out. "God yes. Please don't stop."

Terri couldn't fight that. She had never expected Emma to beg her to keep going and it was probably the hottest thing in the world. It caused her clit to throb and her arousal to intensify. "If you insist." She circled her nipple with her tongue before sucking it between her lips hard.

"Oh god! Yes!" Emma couldn't even try and hold back any longer. The pleasure was far too intense. She had never felt anything like it in her life. Her entire body was on fire. She wanted to feel more. "I need more..." She felt embarrassed saying the words, but she was practically intoxicated with the pleasure that she was feeling in that moment and she wasn't really thinking about it. She just wanted to feel Terri inside of her.

The blonde knew what she meant and she eagerly took the invitation. She wasn't going to say no.

She continued to tease her nipple with her tongue as she unzipped and pulled Emma's skirt down her legs. Emma kicked it off of the bed. She knew that she would probably suffer from so much anxiety later because of all of their clothes scattered around the room. Right now though, it didn't matter.

Terri quickly pulled her panties down next and threw them across the room.

Now, she pulled back and took a moment to look over the naked woman. She enjoyed the way that her collarbone stood out and the curve of her perfect breasts. Her eyes roamed down over her flat stomach and the curve of her hips. She loved the way that her hipbones stuck out. That had always been a turn on of hers. Finally, her eyes landed on her womanhood. She had a patch of red curly hair and it made her smile. Terri had expected that she wasn't one to shake. It was actually an arousing sight.

"Well, I guess you are a natural redhead."

Emma's pale cheeks were painted a bright red and she looked away. "I uh, sorry, I uh probably should have um shaved or uh-"

"-No. Don't be ridiculous sweetie. I love your body." She gently traced her fingers through the red pubic hair. "All of it."

"Um well, good, I am glad." She blushed even more.

Terri slowly lowered herself down on top of Emma, her fingers gently teasing through her pubic hair as she delivered heated kisses down her stomach. She loved that each time that she kissed her, it caused the other woman to shake. Slowly she moved down her stomach, dipping her tongue inside of Emma's bellybutton and teasing her. Part of her was testing her. Testing to see if she truly was okay with this.

It would break her heart and destroy her confidence if she went down on the redhead and the other girl was so OCD about it that it disgusted her. In fact, she didn't think she would ever be able to go down on her again if it grossed her out.

That was a huge fear of hers.

Emma wasn't disgusted by the way that her tongue felt in her bellybutton. She probably should have been. But she loved the way that her tongue felt against her skin. It caused her stomach to fill with butterflies and her arousal it intensify.

Terri delivered heated kisses along her skin until she reached her hipbone. She loved the way that they stood out, and just as she had with her collarbone, she ran her tongue along the bone and then bit down hard.

"Mmm..." Emma moaned, digging her nails into Terri's scalp and pulling her closer.

The blonde could smell the other woman's arousal surrounding her. She could tell that she was wet and that she wanted her. Her scent was intoxicating and all she wanted to do was taste her. Now she was hovering over her heated center and she was staring down at her. Licking over her lips she cast her eyes up to brown and asked, "Can I taste you?"

"Uh, I mean, if you want..." Emma was suddenly worried that she wouldn't taste good. She had never had anyone ask to taste her before and she didn't know if she tasted good.

Terri wanted to. Leaning down, she ran her tongue between Emma's folds gently teasing her swollen clit with the tip of her tongue. She could taste her arousal on her tongue and she loved the way that she tasted. She was so sweet. She paused and waited for a sign to know that she could continue, which Emma delivered. The redhead lifted her hips and let out a whimper, practically begging for more.

She smirked and lent forward running her tongue along her clit one more time, applying more pressure this time.

"Mmm." Emma whimpered, digging her fingers into Terri's hair, pulling her closer. She needed more contact. She could already feel herself getting close to her release. Thirty years with no release could cause for a whole lot of sexual tension.

Terri started to circle her clit with her tongue, sucking it between her lips and teasing it with her tongue. Emma felt her entire body react to the contact and she was suddenly shaking and moaning loudly as she moved her hips against the beautiful woman's mouth. She didn't think once about the fact that her saliva was on her most intimate area. She simply enjoyed the way that her tongue felt, she enjoyed the way that she was bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Terri, please, don't stop!" Emma moaned and that surged the blonde on who started to circle her clit with her tongue and apply more pressure. Her fingernails slowly trailing up her inner thigh. "That feels, gosh, that feels so good."

_'Gosh? How is she still so damn cute?' _She thought as her fingers teased her entrance. She could feel just how aroused Emma was and it caused her to moan out loudly against her clit. She loved that she had been the one that had caused her to be so wet. _'Fuck FUCK FUCK! SHE IS SO FUCKING WET! JESUS CHRIST! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SOMEONE COULD BE THIS WET!?'_

Terri moaning caused Emma's clit to vibrate and she moaned loudly.

In that moment, Terri pressed one of her fingers into her wetness. She moaned again when she felt just how tight she was. It was evident that she was a virgin by the way that the walls of her pussy tightened around her finger.

The newly added pressure caused Emma to moan even louder. It hurt just a little bit. No one had ever been inside of her before. The pain was masked by the pleasure that she felt though. "Oh god, that feels so good! I'm getting close!" She felt a little pathetic that she was already getting so close. She wanted to last longer, but this was her first time and it was all too much for her.

Hearing that Emma was getting close, Terri sped the pace of her tongue against her clit and she slowly moved her finger in and out of her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Terri yes! Gosh, I love you so much!"

Terri picked up her pace and started to thrust her finger deeper and faster inside of the other woman. Emma was moaning loudly now and when she added another finger, it pushed her over the edge. She couldn't handle the amount of pleasure that she was feeling in that moment. "Oh god, Yes! Terri! Yes! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She continued to thrust her fingers deep inside of her until she felt Emma's walls tighten around her fingers and she knew that she was coming down from her high.

Emma's body shook as the pleasure shot through her. Pleasure that she had never known her body was capable of feeling. It felt amazing. She moaned loudly as she road out her orgasm and then her body fell limp against the mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**I tried my hardest to wrap this story up and give y'all a final chapter. I have been getting a lot of hate for not finishing chapters. My house is crazy right now. There are literally three kids running around and screaming and I know that this chapter could have been better. I don't think I can even reread it, so I hope that it is okay. Thank you so much for reading this fic and I am sorry that I lost inspiration for it. But, I wanted to finish it for y'all! Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**I love y'all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
